Unspoken
by unspeakable49
Summary: Letters from different characters after different incidents. IMPORTANT: This story was initially named Letters to Ourselves.
1. From Sirius to James I

**14. 01. 13.**

**IMPORTANT: This story was initially called 'Letters to Ourselves'. The name has now been changed to 'Unspoken'. (The story will be referred to as Letters to Ourselves till chapter 76.)**

* * *

**A/N:** **This was initially the thirteenth letter, but after a poll, I have now posted it as the first.**

* * *

**A/N: This letter is based on the quote: ****_"It's been fourteen years, and still not a day goes by that I don't miss your father." Sirius to Harry. _****I'm not sure if that's the exact quote, but it's something very close to it.**

**The letter's very short, if you think about the fact that they were best friends, and haven't talked for 14 years. But the thing is, some times when you haven't talked to someone in a really long time, when you finally do get a chance to talk to them, most of the time you can't think of anything to say. That's probably the reason why I've made these letters really short, which both my friends (they read the first few letters before I posted them up) complained about. Let me know if you'd want them to be longer.**

**This author's note is getting very long, but there's one more thing I need to say. If you haven't realised by now, I haven't got a beta. So if there's any typos, or if you think I really should get one, please please leave a review. Thanks. :)**

**On to the real thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POTTERVERSE.**

* * *

Dear Prongs,

Not a day goes by that I don't miss you. It's harder with Harry here.

But someone's got to stick around and train the boy, eh? He's got to carry on the Marauders' legacy.

You'd be proud of him.

Love,

Padfoot.

PS: I know the love is all mushy, and we did promise never to sign our letter that way. But really mate, what do you expect? You, Moony and Mrs. Prongs were my only family.

* * *

**Reviews mean so much to me! :)**

**-Sana**

* * *

**20/12/12 Update:**

**For anyone who is confused: This story is basically a bunch of random letters. They are set in different times, and either give the character's opinion about an event to another character in the form of a letter. Or just a short message from one character to another. Hope that helped. :)**

**-Sana**


	2. From Draco to Astoria - I

**A/N: To enjoy this one, you need to picture Draco as a complete softie and romantic. Astoria likes to tease him about this. He proposes in an extremely romantic setting. She finds him adorable, but teases him mercilessly. Draco storms out and sends this letter to her the next morning.**

**DISCLAIMER: CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

* * *

Greengrass,

I refuse to get down on one knee again. The ring is attached.

Draco.

PS: If you return the ring, I assure you, my father will hear about this.

* * *

**If you couldn't tell, I'm a HUGE Drastoria shipper. :D And also a dramione shipper. I'm not sure how I can support both, but I do. :P**

**Don't forget to review and give in your ideas!**

**-Sana**


	3. From Greyback to Lupin

**A/N: There's no fixed time for when this letter was sent. I don't even think Greyback sent it, but simply composed it in his mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

* * *

Lupin,

You have always had something that I always wanted - friends who care for you and stick by you.

And for that, I envy you.

Greyback.

* * *

**Review. :)**

**-Sana**


	4. From Ginny to Dudley

**A/N: From the last interaction between Dudley and Harry, Jo seems to hint that the two will eventually get over their differences. After experiencing a wizards' war, Dudley would understandably be reluctant to interact with that world again. Despite Harry's efforts.**

**DISCLAIMER: CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

* * *

Dear Dudley,

You should never have been jealous of him. You had what he could only see in a mirror as his deepest desire.

Parents. And a family that loved you.

He has a family now. But he still wants to bridge the gap with his only cousin.

Let him.

Mrs. Potter.

* * *

**Click that little box. Please! :)**

**-Sana**


	5. From Albus to Minerva

**A/N: Professor McGonagall probably felt extremely unworthy, filling a post that had been mastered so effectively by Dumbledore.**

**This is dedicated to all Minerva/Albus shippers (do they have a ship name? :P), though I personally don't ship them at all and don't see this letter in a romantic light.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to write this every chapter?.. CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

* * *

Dear Minerva,

You are doing a brilliant job. Don't ever imagine yourself to be incompetent for a post that is said to be mine.

I simply filled it once.

Albus.

* * *

**Review.**

**-Sana**


	6. From Severus to Eileen

**A/N: This letter is dedicated to ****_hervissa_****, who is my first reviewer and follower, and also favourited the story. Thank you so much. :D As per her request, the letter is from Severus Snape. Hope you like it, ****_hervissa_****.**

**By nature, Snape comes across as someone who wouldn't be comfortable with lavishing affection, no matter how much he loved said person. The fact that he takes on the title of 'Half-Blood Prince', a play on his mother's maiden name, reveals how much he loves her. The letter hopefully shows him as a little boy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE. :(**

* * *

Dear Mother,

I may not have showered you with displays of affection as the other boys did to their mothers. But I was always proud to have a mother as strong as you.

I love you.

Love,

Sev.

* * *

**Please leave a review. :)**

**-Sana**


	7. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin

**A/N: One thing my best friend and I find very attractive in a guy is when he has ****_true _****best friend. Since guys aren't exactly very talkative when it comes to feelings, it's really rare to find a guy who tells his best friend everything. I like to think that Gryffindor and Slytherin had a relationship like that.**

**So here's two letters for you. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: THE USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**

* * *

Salazar,

You slimy little snake.

You've hidden my wand again!

It's not in that secret chamber is it? The one you refuse to reveal to us, even though I'm your _best_ friend.

One more time, Sally, and I'll – I'll do something!

Godric.

* * *

Godric,

I think you'll find that you've merely forgotten it in your chambers, and that I had nothing to do with you forgetting it.

You'll do what?

Please refrain from calling me Sally, Ricky-poo.

Salazar.

PS: I assure you, my _snake_ is not little.

* * *

**Please leave a review. And don't forget to let me know about your suggestions/requests! :)**

**-Sana**


	8. From Bellatrix to Narcissa

**A/N: I got an anonymous review today asking for a letter from Severus to Lily. I was actually waiting for that request. :P The thing is, as much as I would love to write that letter, I don't think I'm capable of doing it justice. It would be so emotional, so sentimental and meaningful. I'll start working on it though, but I don't think it will be like it should be. So you'll have to wait for a bit, ****_A big fan._**

**About the letter: In my opinion, Narcissa probably didn't approve of Bella and Lucius joining the Death Eaters. But she couldn't exactly raise any complaints, because every one around her was devoted to the Dark Lord's cause. This letter was sent by Bellatrix after Narcissa stops talking to her for an indefinite period, because their parents push Narcissa into joining the Death Eaters. Narcissa's probably more upset due to fear for Bella's life than anger.**

**I think it's pretty obvious that Bella nurses a soft spot for her baby sister, especially after she lost her first one (Andromeda). The letter hopefully focuses on that 'big sister' side of Bella.**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM SIMPLY USING THE CHARACTERS FOR MY OWN ENTERTAINMENT.**

* * *

Dearest Cissy,

Always remember, I was your sister first, and his servant much later.

I'll protect you.

Bella.

* * *

**Review. :)**

**-Sana**


	9. From Harry to Dumbledore

**A/N: This letter is set some time during the war or right after.**

**_"I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort." -Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore,

You once said that you don't like to put all of your secrets in one basket. I always wonder, did you trust me enough to put any in mine?

Harry.

* * *

**It's pretty obvious that Harry became extremely insecure about his relationship with Dumbledore at the beginning of the 7th book. He's unsure whether he knew Dumbledore at all, and that's what this letter is based on.**

**Please review, it means so much to me!**

**-Sana**


	10. From Lily I to Lily II

**A/N: Lily Luna probably always felt a little bit intimidated that she was named after one of the strongest women, and someone who had one of the greatest impacts on the war.**

**Lily's (Harry's mum) story was always told focusing only on her good qualities and never on her drawbacks. We never really found out about her faults.**

* * *

Dear Lily,

If they expect you to be perfect, remind them that I wasn't perfect. They simply never heard about my faults.

If they expect you to be selfless, remind them that I insisted on breaking James's heart over and over again out of stubbornness.

And most of all, if they expect you to follow my footsteps, remind them that you are your own person.

The Lily On The Other Side

(also known as your grandma)

PS: He won't wait forever.

* * *

**Don't ignore that button right below this! :)**

**-Sana**


	11. From Merope to Tom Sr

**A/N: This is one of my favourite letters so far, probably ties with the Godric/Salazar ones. I really don't think it needs an explanation, but anyway. I imagine Merope writing this a few days before Tom Jr. is born, a few days before she dies. She probably had some idea of the way Tom Sr. would treat his kid, which is why she wrote this. I also imagine her feeling incredibly guilty for bringing Tom Jr. into a world where his father loathed his mother. Though in Tom Sr.'s defense, he was probably still getting over the hurt, and left Tom Jr. to rot out of spite. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: THE USUAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES. I DON'T OWN THIS.**

* * *

Dear Tom,

Don't abandon him. Don't make him pay for my mistakes.

Please.

Merope.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**-Sana**


	12. From Ron to Harry

**A/N: This one's pretty self-explanatory.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

She might have forgiven you, but I still haven't forgiven you for breaking my baby sister's heart, even if you were going off to save the world.

Ron.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**-Sana**


	13. From Uncle Fred to James II

**A/N: This was initially the first letter, and has now been replaced with what was previously letter 13, from Sirius to James I.**

* * *

**A/N: First chapter, so excited! :D**

**I imagine Fred writing this letter from somewhere after he's dead. James is probably in his first year, and has recently found out about the map. Harry decides not to give it to him till James's third year.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M JUST PLAYING AROUND WITH JO'S CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO QUEEN ROWLING.**

* * *

Dearest nephew of mine,

Your father will refuse to give you the Map till your third year, because of some _noble _reason. Ridiculous if you ask me.

Here's what you have to do:

Steal the Map.

Tap your wand and truthfully declare: 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

Make mischief.

Tap your wand and smugly say: 'Mischief Managed.'

Uncle Fred.

PS: In case it was unclear, the letter is for James the Second. (Don't cry! I love the rest of you too.)

PPS: Mischief Managed.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'm also open to all kinds of suggestions and requests!**

**-Sana**


	14. From Dumbledore to Snape

**A/N: It's clear that Snape never forgives himself for killing Dumbledore, even though it was on Dumbledore's orders, and Dumbledore was going to die anyway. I imagine Dumbledore feeling a little guilty for disturbing Snape's peace of mind even more than it already was. Of course his apology won't make much of a difference to Snape, but oh well, it's the thought that counts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS.**

* * *

Dear Severus,

I gave you no choice. I am truly sorry. Forgive me if you can.

And above all, forgive yourself.

Albus.

* * *

**Your reviews really bring a big smile on my face. :D**

**-Sana**


	15. From Pansy to Harry

**A/N: We don't really know how the ex-Death Eaters got treated after the war, but I think that while the general public and the media would have been very unfair to them, the Order of the Phoenix would have forgiven most of them. Especially the Slytherins from Harry's years, because most of them didn't really seem to have a choice.**

**And all of that really has nothing to do with the letter. I just realised. :$**

**Any way, this letter's from Pansy, while she's being given counselling along with the other ex-Death Eaters. I think she would have regretted ratting Harry out in the final battle, but she would have too much pride to apologise sincerely.**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME, BUT THE IDEAS DO.**

* * *

Potter,

I am writing this letter as an exercise for my counselling program, though I don't see the need for it.

I am supposed to compliment a quality that I admire in you. I have always admired your emerald green eyes.

There, it's done.

Pansy Parkinson.

PS: I'm sorry.

PPS: Damn it. This letter's too long.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**-Sana**


	16. From Petunia to Lily I

**A/N: Although everyone calls Petunia cruel for treating Harry, her own nephew, in such a despicable way over the years, I think she was justified to some extent. Harry represented everything that killed her sister for her. If Lily hadn't gone to Hogwarts and met James, they never would have had Harry. I believe that Petunia blames the wizarding world and James for her sister's death, hence her hatred for magic. Harry's just a living proof of everything that happened, and a constant reminder of her sister's death. I think that her anger was justified, even though she took it out on the wrong person. But really, isn't that what we all do when we're hurting?**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THIS.**

* * *

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry. He was too much like you.

Your big sister.

* * *

**If you don't read the really long author's note I post at the top of each chapter, I suggest you do, because that basically explains the letter a little bit.**

**Oh, and I know Harry looked exactly like James, but Petunia is referring to his personality there. I think it is suggested somewhere in the books, by Remus I think, that Harry was a lot like Lily as a person.**

**Let me know if you liked it! :)**

**-Sana**


	17. From Draco to Scorpius

**A/N: Despite being brought up in a horrible environment, Draco is still good at heart. He's not ****_evil _****by choice. And it's pretty obvious he truly regrets his actions.**

**I'm a HUGE Dramione shipper, even though it just wasn't possible. I love Romione too, but Dramione is just too sweet and hot. :P So the letter hints at that. Sorry to all those who are against Dramione, but I couldn't resist.**

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Don't let my wrong decisions define who you are,

Love,

Father.

PS: If Rose Weasley is anything like her mother, I understand more than you may think.

* * *

**Almost 180 people have visited this story, but only 6 or 7 people bothered reviewing...**

**Please do leave a review, even if it's criticism.**

**-Sana**


	18. From Augusta to Neville

**A/N:** **This one doesn't need an explanation either, so I won't bother you with a long author's note.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. IDEA'S MINE THOUGH. :D**

* * *

Dear Neville,  
Your parents may not recognise or remember you, but they will always love you.  
I'm proud of you.  
Love,  
Grandma.

* * *

**I'm thinking of changing the title of the story. Let me know what you think, and if anyone has any ideas for a new title please let me know!**

**Review. :)**

**-Sana**


	19. From Rodolphus to Bellatrix

**A/N: The stats for this story show that more than 200 people visited the first chapter. Then the number just dwindles down to 9. Don't worry, I'm not giving up! But I have been thinking, and I feel that the first letter doesn't really make an impact. So I'm putting up a poll on my profile. You can vote for the letter you think should come first. I've narrowed them down a bit, but if there's any other letter you think would be more appropriate, please PM me. Please vote, it'll mean a lot to me!**

**On to the letter. This one's one of my favourites. I know I have a few Bellamort shippers following this story, so this might make you a little unhappy. Sorry. :P There are lots of great fics that show Rodolphus to be in love with Bellatrix, while she's obsessively in love with Lord Voldemort. Bella, being our sadistic perfectly evil Bella, obviously takes advantage of his love, but Rodolphus just takes it.**

**I don't think I explained it properly...**

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS.**

* * *

Dear Bella,

He doesn't realise that underneath all those tough layers, there's a vulnerable woman with deep-set insecurities. A woman with not just physical, but emotional needs as well.

Roddy.

* * *

**Please review, and don't forget to answer the poll!**

**You can PM any requests, or leave them in a review. :)**

**-Sana**


	20. From Remus to Teddy

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed this story so far. It really means a lot to me, since this is my first multi-chapter fic.**

**Also guys, my exams are going to begin next week, and I'll have to study like crazy. Thankfully, they'll only last for about 10 days, but I don't think I'll upload any letters during that time. But please stick with me and the story! My winter break will start right after that, and I plan to write a lot while school is off. :D**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: THE POLL IS UP. GO VOTE.**

**This is again one of those letters that don't need an explanation, so enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME, BUT THE IDEAS SURE DO!**

* * *

Dear Teddy,

Confidence, intelligence, and a tendency to break rules - I already know you will have it all.

After all, you are a Marauder by blood.

Love,

Dad.

PS: How could I forget the hilarious sense of humour? You will have that too.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote and review! :)**

**-Sana**


	21. From Grindelwald to Dumbledore

**A/N: This letter's from Grindelwald to Dumbledore, while he's in Nurmengard. Like Voldemort, I doubt Grindelwald would regret his actions. This is set much before Voldemort asks him for the Elder Wand, so he hasn't yet realised the error of his ways (it's clear that he does realise his mistakes at some point because of his attitude towards Voldemort). It's also slightly longer than the others, but I think that over the years he spent in Nurmengard, he would have come up with a lot of things he wanted to say to various people.**

**I'm not too sure about this one. While I think the idea's good, I don't think I managed to execute it well. So if anyone has any ideas how I can improve it, please let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THIS.**

* * *

Albus,

I do not regret my actions. I only wish that you had made the better choice and helped me for the greater good.

Alone we were formidable, together we would have been unbeatable.

But alas, you chose to become the champion of Mudbloods.

Remember Albus, they have nothing to give you in return, whereas I promised you power and the Deathly Hallows.

Together we could have accomplished what one of us could not do alone.

Yours,

Gellert.

* * *

**Initially, I was going to sign the letter off with just 'Gellert', but considering J.K Rowling said they were once lovers, I changed it. Please leave your feedback.**

**-Sana**


	22. From Ron to Rose

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for two whole days. Like I said, my exams are about to begin. To make it up to you guys, I'm posting up SIX letters today, so have fun! :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews really brighten up my day and help me write more. :D**

**This letter's from Ron to his baby girl, Rose, right before her wedding to Scorpius.**

**Scorose forever. Lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

Dear Rosie,

No man deserves you, but he comes as close as anyone can. Not because he's saved your life or any other equally heroic act; but because he makes you happy.

You're my little girl, Rosie. You always will be, even now when you're all grown up. He'll protect you, but I'll still always look out for you, Rosie.

Love,

Daddy

* * *

**Review!**

**-Sana**


	23. From Fleur to Gabrielle

**A/N: This one ships Fleur/Bill. I know a lot of people think of Fleur as an airhead, but I think there was so much more behind that pretty face! Don't forget she was chosen as one of the Triwizard champions, guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS.**

* * *

Dearest Gabrielle,

Once you find a man who can look beyond the Veela exterior, make sure you hold on to him and never let go.

Such men are truly rare.

Your loving sister,

Fleur.

* * *

**Review. :)**

**-Sana**


	24. From Molly to Ginny

**A/N: After the war ended, it was clear that Harry wanted to pick up his relationship with Ginny exactly from where they had left it at the end of HBP. But what did Ginny want? Though it's clear that she loved him, she might not have forgiven him right away. Maybe to test him?**

**So this letter's from Molly to Ginny.I think Molly would see that Harry truly loved Ginny and she'd tell Ginny to stop acting stubborn for the sake of it and put the poor boy out of his misery.**

**_"Not my daughter, you bitch!" -Molly, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. ONLY THE IDEAS ARE MINE.**

* * *

Dearest Ginny,

You'll always be my baby girl. I wish I didn't have to let you grow up.

Darling, he loves you so very much.

Give him a second chance. He'll prove you wrong.

Love,

Mum.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**-Sana**


	25. From Snape to Harry

**A/N: This one's from Snape to Harry. It's pretty self-explanatory. I tried to put in the sarcastic kind of humor that a lot of Hermione/Severus fics portray him to have. Dont know if it worked though..**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M MAKING NO MONEY FROM THIS. :(**

* * *

Potter,

You dunderhead. Just what do you mean by naming your son after me? If you think I will willingly sacrifice my safety and life to save him from crazy future Dark Lords, I must remind you I am already dead and would not agree to such stupidity in any case.

Twenty points from Gryffindor for your sheer lack of consideration.

Professor Snape.

PS: The Dark Lord has gone straight down to the depths of Hell; we have not seen him up here yet, anyway. Not that there should have been any doubt.

* * *

**Review!**

**-Sana**


	26. From Hermione to Mr and Mrs Granger

**A/N: This one doesn't need much of an explanation either. It's set after Hermione rescues her parents. They're understandably quite mad at the fact that she obliviated them and sent them all the way to Australia.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M SICK OF SAYING THIS... DON'T OWN THIS!**

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm sorry, but I had to. I had to do it to keep you safe. It hurt me more than you can imagine - to know that you were out there, but as strangers. For that year, my parents were dead, and it hurt. It hurt so much.

I'm sorry.

Hermione.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**-Sana**


	27. From Lucius to Arthur

**A/N: Right guys, last one for today, and possibly tomorrow.**

**This is from Lucius to Arthur. It's written when he was in Azkaban, and obviously depressed. It may seem a little OC but HE NEVER SENT THIS. Lucius would have too much pride to actually send this, but he thinks about, or maybe even writes it. BUT ARTHUR NEVER RECEIVES IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.**

* * *

Weasley,

You may not have Gringotts' vaults full of gold, but you have what matters most.

Happiness.

Cherish it - you never know when it will be snatched away.

L. Malfoy.

* * *

**So I'm in a bit of a fix. I put up a poll for which letter should be the first chapter for this fic. Only three people voted, which was a little disappointing. But the main problem is that each of those three people voted for a different letter! So I'm removing the other options, and leaving it up for a few more days. If one of the letters doesn't get most votes, then I'll just choose one myself out of those three.**

**Thank you so much to the people who did bother voting. :D**

**Please review, and don't forget to vote!**

**-Sana**


	28. From Neville to Luna

**A/N: ****This one's for hervissa, who requested a letter between Neville and Luna. Hope you like it!**

**You can read it while shipping them, or just as a letter between friends (that's how I wrote it actually).**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THIS.**

* * *

Dear Luna,

You taught me how to fight the bullies, and to be proud of who I am. Without your help, I would still be the only coward among the lions.

Thank you.

Love,

Neville.

* * *

**Go vote on the poll on my page!**

**Don't forget to review. :)**

**-Sana**


	29. From Ron to Hermione

**A/N: Romione. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THIS.**

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry it took so long, but I do have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Love,

Ronald.

PS: I confunded the examiner for the Muggle driving test, but really can you blame me, love? You're the one who taught me the bloody spell.

* * *

**Review. :)**

**-Sana**


	30. From Fred I to George

**A/N: If this makes you teary, then I have accomplished what I wanted so desperately for this letter.**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

Dear Gred,

Hey mate. Snap out of it.

You're not the only one feeling alone. At least you're still in the World of the Undead. Navigating through this foggy mist is bloody difficult!

Your other half,

Forge.

* * *

**Please do review. :)**

**And check out the poll, today's the last day!**

**-****Sana**

* * *

**10. 01. 13.**

**Update: I initially referred to Fred as Gred and George as Forge, but as _Malenaphernelia_ pointed out, it's the other way around. I've changed that now. Thank you so much!**

**-Sana**


	31. From the Weasley Men to Scorpius

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm really sorry to keep you waiting, but I mentioned that my exams are just round the corner. I'll be completely swamped with studies till next Friday I'm afraid. So here's a few letters to make up for the week. :)**

**This one definitely ships Scorose. :D It's funny the way we Potterheads ship people. All Rose and Scorpius did was stand on the train platform at the same time. Well, it's a nice ship, sort of like Dramione but not impossible.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the letters!**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS BELONG TO JO.**

* * *

Scorpius,

Mate, if you treat her in any way but the best, you'll have us to answer to. And trust us when we say this, you don't want to get on the bad side of the Weasley clan.

We'll beat you up to a pulp. And when you're completely deboned, those amazing Weasley women will make mince meat out of you, and serve you for dinner.

But cheer up, mate! You have our blessing - even if it comes with a price.

Good luck, Scorpy-kins!

_Love,_

The Weasley Men

* * *

**Guys, the poll is over. To the seven people who voted, thank you so much! 1 person voted for Letter 19. From Rodolphus to Bellatrix, 2 people voted for Letters 6. From Severus to Eileen, and 4 people voted for Letter 13. From Sirius to James. So from today, the first letter, from Fred to James II is going to be replaced by the one from Sirius to James I. Thanks again to all those who voted. :D**

**-Sana**


	32. From Ariana to Albus

**A/N: Before starting this story I had about 40 letters planned out. They were super short. But the new ones that I'm writing are longer. I don't know if it's a good thing, cause I've got the hang of it now. Or that I've just lost the ability to convey the idea in a sentence or two...**

**This letter is from Ariana Dumbledore to Albus. Dumbledore probably always lived with the guilt of his little sister dying at the hands of his best friend/lover. And it's worse because he neglected her for the sake of the greater good.**

**When I wrote this, I imagined Ariana as a little sister who nags at her older brother and sort of takes care of him. But I just remembered she had mental problems... I'm not deleting it or changing it, but obviously its OOC. Just imagine her to want only the best for her two older brothers.**

**Sorry... This is rather embarrassing...**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. IDEAS ARE ALL MINE.**

* * *

Dearest Albus,

I never blamed you. It was an accident. And accidents happen.

Forgive yourself. Work on your relationship with Aberforth. After all, _he_is not dead. You two still have a chance. Instead of sulking like two petulant boys, talk to each other and mend the rift. He is your brother, and your only family.

I died decades ago, Albus. Nothing can bring me back. It is the living you should treasure and appreciate – not cling on to the memory of the dead who will not return.

Your loving sister,

Ariana.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**-Sana**


	33. From Harry to James II

**A/N: This is one of the letters I wrote right in the beginning, and you can see it's comparitively shorter than the last two, which I wrote just last week.**

**This is just some advice for James, who might have be a little arrogant due to being named after his grandfather who was extremely popular and had the reputation of a womanizer (though on a lesser scale than Sirius). I think James II would have girls throwing themselves at him right left centre. After all, who wouldn't want a chance with the Chosen One's son, if only to meet HARRY POTTER himself only. I know I would. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I WRITE THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF EVERY CHAPTER. SIRIUSLY YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN IT BY NOW. -_-**

* * *

Dear James,  
Your grandfather got the girl in the end. That doesn't mean you will too.  
Work for it.  
Love,  
Dad.

* * *

**Your reviews really do put a huge smile on my face.**

**-Sana**


	34. From Draco to Professor Burbage

**A/N: Not too sure about this one, but I thought I'd still post it up...**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

Dear Professor Burbage,

I see you in my nightmares very time I sleep. You are seconds away from death, and you know it. I can see it in your eyes.

I wish I had stood up to him - but I didn't.

I wish I had said something - but I didn't.

I wish I had saved you - but I couldn't.

I am sorry. I will live with the memory and the guilt forever.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Please leave a review. :)**

**-Sana**


	35. From Lord Voldemort to Rodolphus

**A/N: I've dedicated quite a few letters to hervissa, and this one's for her too. She's the only one who ever requests anything, actually. She wanted a letter from Lord Voldemort to Bellatrix. I thought it would be too OOC, but she convince me it was possible. I made a little change. Actually a big one. It's from Lord Voldemort to Rodolphus. Hope you don't mind hervissa.**

**This was supposed to go up with the last batch of letters, but I just didn't feel like typing out this long A/N. Sorry guys.**

**Bellatrix, no matter how crazy and warped, is the only one who loves Lord Voldemort and the only one who doesn't find him repulsive. She respects him, and of course fears him too. And although he doesn't love her back, I think he does to some extent appreciate her sort of unconditional love for him. And being the dominating type, he probably doesn't like Rodolphus's attitude towards her feeling for him.**

* * *

Lestrange,

You believe that I do not care an ounce for Bella, but do you really think I underestimate what she feels for me? She loves me as I am, with all my flaws and ambition.

I can not say the same for any other human being, not even my own mother or father.

In turn, I appreciate her the way she is. I would not want her to change any side of her for me. _You _can not claim the same.

Now, this letter has taken up too much of my valuable time, but if there is one more word about this issue, there will be _consequences_. Nagini will receive a particularly large meal - don't you agree, _Roddy?_

The Dark Lord.

* * *

**It's obviously OOC, but hopefully I managed to get the threatening, no nonsense, dangerous side of Voldemort into the letter...**

**Feedback is always appreciated!**

**-Sana**


	36. From Harry to Neville

**A/N: It's really disappointing, that every time I update with three to four letters, and there is only one person who bothers to review. It would be really nice if you left a review, maybe not for every letter/update, but just mentioning which one's you like, which one's you hate. I know there aren't a lot of people who enjoy stories written as letters, but for those of you who are reading this, it would mean a lot to me if you just took out a minute and typed out a sentence or two.**

**I've got so many letters written out, so it's not that I'll stop posting, but I've really begun to hate typing out my insight on each letter, which used to be my favourite part! I feel like I'm talking to nobody. I know people have read this story, I can see the traffic stats. But it would be nice to know those people are real and exist outside graphs and numbers.**

**Sorry for the long rant, I'm just feeling really disappointed right now.**

**Letter's pretty much self-explanatory.**

* * *

Dear Neville,

I know you've always wondered if we'd be living under the reign of Lord Voldemort, if he had chosen you that night.

I have no doubts you would have defeated him, and probably with fewer careless deaths. You fought like a true hero, a truly worthy candidate of the title of 'The Boy-Who-Lived'.

I never wanted it. But I would never wish it on anyone else.

Harry.

* * *

**-Sana**


	37. From Lucius to Narcissa

**A/N: So you probably know by now that I have an unhealthy obsession with the Malfoys, and if you don't know, I'm telling you know. This one is the shortest letter, but that's because Lucius had no more words.**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I AM MAKING NO PROFIT FROM THIS. :(**

* * *

Dearest Narcissa,

I tried.

Love,

Lucius.

* * *

**Also my tantrum in the last update worked did cause a few people to take pity on me and review. :P Thanks for taking out the time to leave a few words! I'd really appreciate it if you continued to do so. :)**

**-Sana**


	38. From Lily to Petunia

**A/N: Another short one that doesn't need an explanation. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.**

* * *

Dear Tuni,

I wanted nothing more than for you to be at my side when I went away to Hogwarts.

Sadly, there are some things that even magic can't change.

Love,

Lily.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**-Sana**


	39. From Teddy to Fleur

**A/N: This one ships Teddy/Victoire. :)**

**I'm really unsure about the spellings, considering I don't know any little kids who have learnt how to write but not with proper spellings. So if anyone has a word of advice about that, it would be really helpful!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS.**

* * *

Dear Aunty Floor,

Mumy says I have to rite to say sory cus I pulld Viky's hare. I only pulld it cos it lukd so prity!

Sory.

Luv,

Teddy.

* * *

**Review. :)**

**-Sana**


	40. From Merope to Marvolo

**A/N: This has been edited slightly, thanks to jennyellen's wonderful review that made me realise there was something very fundamentally wrong with this letter.**

* * *

**A/N: This is another letter from Merope.**

**It's bitter, she's dealt with her father and brother's mockery for her whole life. It's self-deragatory, she probably doesn't have much of an opinion of herself. It's got confidence, this is the biggest achievement of her life. She has lived up to her Slytherin roots and is rebelling against her father and brother for perhaps the first time in her life.**

**This is the one letter for which there is proof that it is actually written.**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, BUT ALL THE IDEAS ARE!**

* * *

Father,

I have run away with Tom. He is a Muggle. You will be displeased, but as you said, I deserve no better. I am almost a Muggle myself.

The cleaning supplies are in the cupboard under the stairs. The cooking utensils are in the cabinet over the stove. You can buy food at the shops in Little Hangleton.

Though I doubt you will need this information.

Magic will help you.

It never helped me before. I cannot help but wonder how long my good fortune will last.

Your disgraced daughter,

Merope.

* * *

**Review. :)**

**-Sana**


	41. From Remus to James I

**A/N: jennyellen pointed out a MAJOR flaw in the last letter from Merope. I completely forgot to take the love potion into consideration when I wrote the last few lines. I've edited it a tiny bit, so go have a look!**

**About this letter - only three words, but they hold so much within them, and really they leave nothing more that needs to be said.**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN THIS GUYS. :(**

* * *

Dear Prongs,

Thanks. For everything.

Moony.

* * *

**I need your reviews to make this as good as it can be, so please take a few minutes to leave one!**

**-Sana**


	42. From Sirius to Crookshanks

**A/N: Is anyone interested in Salazar/Rowena letter? One that ships them? Because I have one written out, which was initially supposed to be Letter 42, but I'm not sure how many people will be interested in that, if any... Do let me know. :)**

**This letter is a bit of a joke. It refers to Sirius's time as Padfoot, when he was haunting Harry as the Grim. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

Dear Crookshanks,

Thanks for catching rats for me. They made delicious dinners.

Ah, good times, good times.

Padfoot.

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**-Sana**


	43. From Mrs Skeeter to Rita

**A/N: I initially forgot to mention this: Rita's just a teenager when her mother sends this, maybe about 15, 16. Or she's just starting out her carer.**

* * *

**A/N: This letter's from Rita Skeeter's mother to Rita. It gives her a bit of motherly advice. The fics that I have read from the Marauders' Era usually have Rita as a lonely Hufflepuff who has no friends, and has a vindictive streak for gossiping. It's understandable that she probably starts writing such articles as some sort of revenge tactic, to show all the people who insulted and mocked her at school, that she can be somebody. Writing also gives her a measure of power over her victims.**

**I've never met anyone who likes Rita Skeeter, and well neither do I. But I really do feel sorry for her and I don't hate her for what she did. Although it was wrong that she vented out her feelings on the wrong people...**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Dear Rita,

The power of the quill is unimaginable, and only few are able to harness it.

Don't abuse that privilege, dear.

Love,

Mother.

* * *

**Please leave a review. :)**

**-Sana**


	44. From Voldemort to Dumbledore

**A/N: Because I'm always hungry for reviews, I thought I'd post up one last letter for today. So make sure you leave a review!**

**Also is anyone interested in cyber cookes etc?.. I've noticed authors give out cyber goodies in exchange for reviews, and I was wondering if that appeals to anyone.**

**The seriousness with which I just said that (^) was weird... Sorry, I'm rambling again.**

**One more thing, I usually reply to each review individually but sometimes there's nothing to say except thank you, so I don't send a PM. But I figured today I'd acknowledge each and every person who has reviewed, starting right from the beginning. :)**

**So a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed: _hervissa, A big fan (guest), Voldemort's Lovechild, SargunamViji, Lady Elizabeth of New York, scarletglasses _(who is my best friend and just left a review to annoy me),_ Guest, jennyellen, nutmeg11199, Books are air, Ryah Ignis, bubblecloudz (guest) _and_ manipulative-angel._**

**And an even BIGGER thank you to everyone who favourited this: _Ka0s16, Lady Elizabeth of New York, SargunamViji, hervissa, lover of FORGE and MARAUDERS _and_ nutmeg11199._**

**And the BIGGEST thank you to everyone who is following this story. It really reassures me, that at least someone is reading what I post up. So: _Books are air, HHH8HHH, Lady Elizabeth of New York, Merasoua, hervissa, hotravenclaw, jennyellen, manipulative-angel _and_ nutmeg11199_. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: FIFTH TIME I'M SAYING THIS TODAY... DON'T OWN THIS.**

* * *

Dumbledore,

Love has no power for those who love. It only empowers the enemy.

Look at the ease with which Snape was able to kill you.

It was only because of your _love _and _compassion _for him.

Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Last thing guys, and no I won't start rambling pointlessly again.**

**I'm working on a Drastoria one shot, if anyone wants to beta please let me know! And it would be nice to know if you're interested in reading one. :)**

**-Sana**


	45. From Draco to Astoria - II

**A/N: Just two letters for today guys. Sorry, but I'm running out of letters to post, so I really need to start writing again! On the other hand, my exams just finished today, and you know what that means. Lots and lots of writing. And to everyone who has made requests that I haven't yet fulfilled, I have a list, and they're all coming up, hopefully by next week! So you have a bunch of great letters to look forward to, for which the ideas were supplied by YOU. :D**

**This letter's really corny and fluffy. I'm thinking I should write a letter from Astoria's point of view for a change. Anyway, another Drastoria letter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS FOR THE HP WORLD.**

* * *

Dear Astoria,

They may tell you I married you only out of obligation.

Always remember I chose you. I didn't choose you over every other possible eligible pureblood lady, but I chose you because you are my Story.

I love you.

Yours forever and always,

Draco.

* * *

**Please leave a review! :)**

**-Sana**


	46. From Petunia to James I

**A/N: Almost at the half century mark, I'm so happy. :D**

**This one's written right after Lily and James announce their engagement, or maybe a few weeks before their wedding. Just a bit of sisterly love between Petunia and Lily. :)**

* * *

Dear Potter,

You better take care of her properly.

Petunia Evans.

PS: I may have disowned her, but she will always be my baby sister. I won't hesitate to castrate you, if you make her cry.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy. And now that I'm going to be writing and posting, and not posting what I wrote months ago, I need to be happy if you want more letters.**

**-Sana**


	47. From Hermione to Monica Wendell

**A/N: Sorry for the sort of late update. I've been working on the requests like I told you guys, and Im trying to make them as perfect as I can, because I really don't want to disappoint anyone. And there's also a little surprise when I start putting them up. LITTLE I said, so don't expect anything too amazing, it's pretty lame actually...**

**I wrote a letter (number 26) that was from Hermione to her parents, in the case that she managed to lift the memory charm. This one's from Hermione to Monica Wendell, under the circumstances that she can't lift it. It's written some time after the Battle of Hogwarts, but not immediately afterwards. Monica, being a mother, will obviously at times feel like there's something missing in her life, but of course she can't remember what it is. And Hermione naturally misses her parents, but is unable to fix things.**

**It may not make a lot of sense, but I didn't know how to write what I wanted to say. :/ So if anyone has any questions, let me know, maybe I can try explaining in a PM.**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT MINE.**

* * *

Dear Monica,

That emptiness that fills your heart sometimes? Ignore it and move on.

Dwelling on what could have caused that hollow feeling will only bring pain and heartbreak.

Hermione (Or Herms, as you'd call me)

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**-Sana**


	48. From Lucius to Harry

**A/N: Just three letters away from 50. :D**

**This one's applicable only if Harry stood up for Narcissa and Draco at their trials, which I think he did.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE, NOT MINE, NOT MINE.**

* * *

Potter,

It pains me to say this, but you will always have my gratitude for saving my wife and son from the horrors of Azkaban.

I am in your debt.

L. Malfoy.

* * *

**Review. :)**

**-Sana**

**(Has anyone ever wondered how to pronounce my name? :P Lol.)**


	49. Professor Snape and Hermione- REQUEST

**A/N: I'm feeling absolutely horrible that I'm taking ages to update, even though I'm free the whole day! I am so sorry guys.**

**I found out something very creepy since my last update... My best friend has been stalking me on ff, and has been reading all my reviews etc. She's weird. And creepy. I realise no one cares, but I told her I'd mention her in the next letter, so yeah. scarletglasses, you suck. :P**

**Today is the first day of me posting up the letters written for people's unanswered requests! I'm trying to go in order, first to last. :)**

**Before I start, I'd like to thank each and every person who reviewed/favourited/followed since my last update. Because there were a lot of people (:D), I didn't reply to every person individually. So I'm sorry if you didn't get a PM, but I still appreciate the review! :)**

**I told you guys there was a tiny surprise waiting in the requests pile. And I also admitted it's lame. Instead of one letter, there is not just the requested letter, but ALSO the reply, and for most of them a small chain of letters. It was just to make these letters a little different from the rest, and also special. :)**

**So the first request on my list was Severus to Lily from ****_A big fan_****. Which I conveniently ignored for now. (sorry!) That letter is going to need a lot of thinking and a lot of skill. I just can't disappoint people yet, because I know that is one letter everyone wants to see.**

**The second request on my list was Snape to Hermione from ****_hervissa. _****So here it is. :)**

* * *

Miss Granger,

I find that my conscience will not leave me in peace. In death, I have been forced to relive the hurt I may have caused people with my attitude.

Therefore, I must apologise for my rude comments and blatant insulting during your Potions lessons, despite you being the brightest student I have ever had in my classroom.

Do not doubt yourself, Miss Granger. You are destined for success.

* * *

Professor S. Snape.

Dear Professor Snape,

You have nothing to apologise for.

I admit, your comments did hurt me, but they also served in pushing me to prove myself.

I appreciate what you have done for, not just me as my teacher, but for all of us.

Thank you.

H. Granger.

* * *

Miss Granger,

I do not remember asking for your opinion, but thank you for your unnecessary and unwanted flattery.

I wish I could say it was worth it, but I find myself to be too selfish and I still resent all that I had to give up for your side.

Professor S. Snape.

* * *

Professor Snape,

It is only human nature to want the best for ourselves first, and then others.

However, although you may feel this way, you acted in a way exactly opposite to this. And that is what truly makes you a hero.

Hermione.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ****_hervissa_****. :)**

**Don't forget to review guys, and don't be shy about making requests! :D**

**-Sana**


	50. James I and James II - REQUEST

**A/N: I usually wait for reviews before updating again, but right now I just want to get these request letters out there.**

**So this is the third request, which was a letter between James I and James II from ****_jennyellen. _:)**

**James II is about 14 when he writes this, but you can imagine him to be what ever age you think will suit the letters best.**

* * *

Dear Granddad,

If she casts a silencing charm on me every time I open my mouth to say something to her, how do I get her to agree to go out with me?

Thought you might understand my predicament. After all, Dad's living proof of your success with Grandma.

Sincerely,

James-who-was-named-after-you

* * *

Dear James-who-was-named-after-me,

Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Try not saying anything in front of her for a few weeks; she'll miss your voice. I may sound immature, but that's what I did!

Don't worry; you'll get her in the end. James Potter does not give up.

Love,

Granddad.

PS: How's the Marauders' legacy holding up?

* * *

Dear Granddad,

It's holding up very well! Fred the Second (he was named after Uncle Fred, you may have met him up there in heaven) and I have been creating mayhem and trouble for everyone!

Dad says Grandma Lily didn't like you much because you needed to grow up. Should I try staying away from pranks for a while?

Love,

James.

PS: What's heaven like?

* * *

Dear James,

You might like to tone your pranks down for a while, but don't give up on them completely! After all, that's an integral part of you. Don't change yourself in a way that you become completely unrecognisable. No girl's worth that much.

Heaven's great! It's exactly like Earth, without the stress and worries!

And yes, I have met your uncle. I hear he was the one, along with his twin, who managed to transfer the Marauders' Map into your father's hands. I couldn't be happier with that fellow.

Love,

Granddad.

* * *

Dear Granddad,

The _what?_

Love,

James.

* * *

Dear James,

You mean to say your father hasn't passed on the Map to you yet? Tell my son, that as his father, I order him to pass it on.

Love,

Granddad (the 'Granddad' makes me feel so old...)

* * *

Dear Granddad,

You are old.

Thank you for the Map! Hogwarts better look out now, because the new generation of Marauders just got their weapons!

Love,

James.

* * *

**I got a tad carried away with that... I was just editing it right now before posting it up, and I wrote the last three letters. They weren't originally part of this chapter. But oh well. I'm happy with it. :)**

**I hope it lived up to your expectations ****_jennyellen_****!**

**Reviews are awesome.**

**AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT! THIS IS CHAPTER 50! YAY, I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!**

**Sorry for that little outburst, but ahem, I'm happy. :D**

**-Sana**


	51. Lord Voldemort and Slughorn - REQUEST

**A/N: I initially forgot to mention that ****_xXxHeiressofSlytherinxXx _****had made this request before ****_manipulative-angel. _****I'm so very sorry. :( I hoped you liked it though.**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just a short request from me for you guys, besides my constant please for requests. I'm posting up a jily one-shot, so check it out if you have time! :)**

**Also, if anyone reads these, you might remember that I mentioned my friend ****_scarletglasses _****a letter or two ago. She's a bit offended that I insulted her online, even though I was joking. So just thought I'd let you guys know, she's awesome, and I was only joking. Really, I don't know what I'd do without her.**

**Getting onto the real thing; next on my list, was a request from ****_manipulative-angel _****for a letter between Professor Slughorn and Lord Voldemort. I think it's obvious why this one isn't a chain of letters.**

* * *

Dear Tom,

You were destined for success. If only you had not attempted to trifle with Death.

What happened to you, Tom?

Professor H. Slughorn.

* * *

Professor,

How absolutely _wonderful _to hear from you again.

You see, the problem here is that your definition of success is vastly different from mine.

For me, success is not measured in the number of medals and plaques earned, but in the amount of power one has, and over how many people.

I have been very successful.

Of course it would have been better if Potter was dead. But do not despair! I shall kill him all too soon. And then the chase shall be over.

Lord Voldemort.

PS: I shall look over your error in addressing me as 'Tom'. That is my _father's_ name, not mine.

* * *

**In case anyone didn't get it, the 'father' in the last line is italic, because Voldemort doesn't really consider him as a proper father, only a sperm donor. So he's being a little sarcastic. (That's usually why I put words in italic, by the way - it's to imply that the character is being sarcastic.)**

**Do let me know what you thought, ****_manipulative-angel._**

**And the rest of you shouldn't forget to review either! :)**

**-Sana**


	52. Lily Evans and James Potter - REQUEST

**A/N: The next request was agin by ****_hervissa, _****and she wanted a proper Bellamort letter. Unfortunately, I've been trying and trying and I just can't get it right. So I'm still working on that.**

**This is the most recent request I had, by ****_thearcherballet._**** She wanted a letter when James changes and becomes mature. I really liked her idea, and I was surprised that I didn't think of it before! Although I have to admit, this isn't one of my best pieces. :( But I might edit this, or even change it in the near future, as soon as I get time. I've got a lot of ideas in mind, mostly one-shots though.**

**Also, if you're a jily fan, go check out my one-shot, ****_Out of the Window,_ if you haven't already.****:)**

* * *

Dearest Lily,

I know you said you'd hex me into the next millennium if I ever called you 'Lily' instead of Evans, but I thought this occasion called for the little risk.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the teasing, arguing, hexing and bullying you've had to experience because of my arrogant, big-headed git like behaviour.

I understand what you've been trying to say all these years. I'll stop harassing you.

I'm truly sorry, Lily.

Yours,

James.

* * *

Potter,

I received a strange letter from you a couple weeks ago, and I didn't really know what to make of it.

What, are you trying to make me feel guilty or something?

I think- I think, if you are truly sorry, we can start again.

So, friends, Potter?

Lily.

* * *

Dear Lily,

Seriously?! That would be awesome! Uh, I mean, ahem - thanks, Evans. I really appreciate the second chance.

Does that mean I can call you Lily now?

Yours,

James.

* * *

Dear James,

Yes, you can call me Lily.

Lily.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favourited my one-shot, _Out of the Window_. It was my first time writing something like that, and your support really meant a lot to me. Thank you so much guys! :)**

**And I've been thinking - how far do you guys want me to go with this?**

**Do leave a review. :)**

**-Sana**


	53. From Hermione to Draco

**A/N: So back to the normal letters from today guys, although you're still free to make requests and give in ****_your_**** ideas. :)**

**I have a little bit of bad news for you guys. Unfortunately this fic has lately taken a backseat for me, because I'm currently working on a lot of one-shots. I think I put up too many letters too fast... Because now, I'm finding it harder and harder to write new ones. I don't have a lots of ideas, and I just can't convey what I want anymore. But oh well, I'm still working on it! Thought I should let you guys know, so you're not too surprised if updates slow down drastically all of a sudden.**

**This one's set quite some time after the war, when they're all mature adults and have successful professions. Hermione's love for helping the underdog comes out, as she tries to help Draco come out of the shell he's built around himself since after the war. Even though he's been publicly forgiven at the hearing, he's still living with his immense guilt. I imagined Hermione writing this from work, hence the professional way of signing off.**

**This is one of the first few letters I wrote, so the style's probably a little different.**

**Oh and I just couldn't resist a small reference to Scorose right at the end. ;)**

* * *

Malfoy,

Our past choices don't define us.

You may have made the wrong choices once, but don't let them mould your life.

Make new ones.

Hermione Granger-Weasley.

PS: Your son has my blessing.

* * *

**Reviews definitely help me write!**

**-Sana**


	54. From Harry to Teddy

**A/N: I imagine Harry writing this some time in Teddy's life when some immature bully is mocking the fact that Teddy's parents are dead, much like the scene in the OotP movie, where Dudley is mocking Harry in the park. I think this would be some time before Teddy goes to Hogwarts, since everyone at Hogwarts would respect the war heroes and wouldn't make fun of anyone whose parents had died. Maybe this could be Harry's consolation for Teddy's own insecurities, and other people had nothing to do with it. Anyway, like all the other letters you can perceive it any way you like. :)**

* * *

Dear Teddy,

Always remember your parents loved you very much. They died making this world a better place solely for you.

Love,

Harry.

* * *

**Review please. :)**

**-Sana**


	55. Sirius and Regulus

**A/N: _Books are air_ pointed out that it's Regulus, not Regalus. Thank you! :) I have now corrected that.**

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody. Two letters for today, while I work on my Romione one-shot. :)**

**The first one's from Regulus to Sirius, right before he's setting off to destroy the locket. I've always imagined Regulus as a little brother who always looked up to his older brother, but was too scared to defy his parents. He probably also felt overshadowed by Sirius, because he was the rebellious one who always got the attention. Regulus was the ordinary ****_good _****one. He probably went along with his parents plans to get their approval and sole attention for once.**

**But what we all know is that Mr. and Mrs. Black were horrible pureblood parents, because they failed to bring their children up to believe steadfastly in the pureblood ideals. ;) Sirius rebelled outrightedly, and Regulus did make the right choice in the end.**

**The way I've pictured these letters though is that they remain unsent. Regulus writes his, but never has the courage to send it to Sirius, and so he dies without any last words for his brother. Later on, when Sirius is stuck in Grimmauld Place, he may be going through his brother's letters etc, and he comes across this, along with some sort of explanatory documents which tell him about what Regulus did (trying to destroy the Horcrux). To which he writes the second letter. But of course, Regulus doesn't receive the letter.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Sirius,

I didn't help defend you against our parents, not because I wanted to be Death Eater. It was because I'll never have the guts to stand up to them, like you did. You were sorted into Gryffindor because _you_ are brave and noble. I was sorted into Slytherin because _I _am a coward.

I always looked up to you - you were my older brother and my idol.

I'm sorry, for being such a disappointment. I know you wanted me to take your path.

I'll probably be dead by the time you read this, but I just had to write one last letter to you.

Your brother,

Regulus.

* * *

Dear Regulus,

You stupid, stupid boy. Why did you try to take down the Dark Lord alone without any help?

Reg, I could have helped you. The Order could have helped you.

Did you really think I would deny you when you finally mustered up the courage to stand up to your Slytherin lot?

You are my little brother Reg, and I always wanted the best for you - even when I was jealous of you for being everyone's favourite.

I'm sorry for not being there for you while Mother and Father took out their anger on me, out on you.

Love,

Sirius.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile.**

**I realised something really horrible! I posted up letters between Professor Slughorn and Lord Voldemort, as a request from _manipulative-angel. _I completely forgot that _xXxHeiressofSlytherinxXx _had also made the same request before. I am so very sorry for forgetting to mention that, and I have edited that chapter to give her the credit for the request too. I'm really sorry!**

**-Sana**


	56. From Lucius to Draco

**A/N: And again, my love for the Malfoys comes out. This is set after the war, right before Lucius's trial, and really it doesn't need any more explanation.**

* * *

Dear Draco,

I may not have shown it, but I was always proud of you.

You are my son, my flesh, my blood.

I love you.

Your Father.

* * *

**The ****_'I love you.' _****may have seemed a little OOC for Lucius, but remember, I imagine him writing it right after the war and right before his trial. They've been through a lot, and it's obvious in the books and movies that the Malfoys are not just physically, but emotionally shaken too. Lucius also doesn't know if he's ever going to get to tell Draco that again, because he's expecting a life long sentence in Azkaban, the Kiss, or maybe even a straight away death sentence. He wouldn't tell anyone he loved them in person, except maybe Narcissa.**

**I know I said it didn't need an explanation, but I just had to tell you guys that (^).**

**Review please. :)**

**-Sana**


	57. From Harry to Dobby

**A/N: So you're either going to love this or hate it. I know people love Dobby and his death makes everyone cry, and that's why I did this letter. BUT I don't think I did it justice.**

**So to cover up my pathetic writing in this one, just imagine that Harry wrote this while he was still at Shell Cottage. He was too shaken - and was crying - to write anything eloquent, and hence the jumbled up thoughts and horrible outcome.**

**Sorry... :(**

* * *

Dear Dobby,

You promised me you'd never try to save my life again. Why did you have to break your promise?

I'm not angry at you. I wish I could be, but I know that without your help, at least one of us would have died there.

I am only angry at the fact that we must lose people who are most dear and special to us, each in their own unique way.

I wish I could have saved you, Dobby.

Love,

Harry.

PS: Dobby, I said I'm not angry, so you better not be punishing yourself up there in heaven! I forbid you to do it.

* * *

**Do leave a review, even if it's to tell me I've done an embarrassingly bad job on this one. :(**

**-Sana**


	58. From the Marauders to Peter

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday.**

**I didn't really feel like writing a very serious set of letters, so the next few updates will have a few more of the 'light' letters. But I've tried to keep them mixed.**

**I picture the Marauders (James, Sirius and Remus) writing this after the reunite in heaven. Even though they're full grown men now, I think their immature sides would DEFINITELY come out after seeing each other again after such a long time.**

**Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Dear Peter,

Do write and let us know what hell's like.

Sincerely,

Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs.

PS: I always wondered why you turned into a rat. I think it's all too obvious now. – Prongs

PPS: I should have eaten you while I had the chance, but Prefect Moony convinced me you were worth more than a dog's dinner. – Padfoot

PPPS: Padfoot, even I can make mistakes. And Peter, I think it's understood, but for the sake of formality - you are no longer a Marauder. – Moony

* * *

**Review please. :)**

**And if you haven't read my one-shots already, go check them out! I'd really appreciate your opinion on those. :)**

**-Sana**


	59. From Barty Crouch Sr to Barty Crouch Jr

**A/N: This is between two characters I don't really like at all, and that's probably one of the reasons it's so short. (I think short is an understatement.)**

* * *

Dear Barty,

Why?

Father.

* * *

**I think the one thing that Barty Crouch Sr. would have to say to his son would just be why. I don't think he ever understood why his son would do something like that. Other than that, I don't think there would be any decalrations of being proud and loving each other etc, because the way Rowling portrays their relationship, it seems that neither one of them regretted it, and they both have a very cold detached attitude towards everything that happened.**

**Review. :)**

**-Sana**


	60. From Lily II to James II

**A/N: Today's letters are next generation letters. I felt like writing more like those. Both are pretty light and don't really have an underlying message.**

**Hope you like them. :)**

* * *

James,

You're hogging the Map _again!_ It's my week now.

And don't bother asking for the Cloak - it's Al's turn with that.

I swear, McGonagall waits all month for the week where it's not your turn with anything.

Lily.

* * *

**I've started a new fic in the form of letters, if anyone is interested. It's called ****_Dear Scorpius, _****and it's a series of 6 letters. They're not disconnected like these ones, there is a small plot. So check it out. :)**

**-Sana**


	61. Ginny and Albus Severus

**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I found these ones really funny. Which seems a bit self-loving I suppose, considering I wrote them, but I just found the idea very funny.**

**I've imagined Albus to be in his first year, but that doesn't really matter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Dear Mum,

Everyone's been making fun about my name _again! _It doesn't help that James keeps egging them on. He's started calling me _Allie_ now. People think he's calling a girl, until they see it's me.

Can't you do something about it Mum?

Try convincing Dad to change my name? Please just try at least.

Love,

Al.

* * *

Dear Al,

I understand, darling. I tried very hard to convince your father to use Albus as a middle name, along with Severus, and give you a nice, normal first name; but I'm afraid your father's stubbornness didn't let him give in.

But I'm afraid it's just not possible to change your name now, Al. You'll just have to ignore them.

I'd write to James, but I know you'd prefer handling him on your own. Let me know if I should write though.

Love,

Mum.

* * *

**Please leave a review. :)**

**-Sana**


	62. From Cho to Cedric

**A/N: There's just one letter for today guys, sorry about that. But it's a slightly long one, so I hope that makes you happy.**

**And I also won't be able to upload again, maybe till Saturday. I'm going on a two day trip tomorrow, and I'm not sure when I'll get back on Friday. Sorry again.**

**About the letter; I find it very hard to believe that Cho was in love with Cedric. There's no hint of any sort of romantic relationship between them, besides the fact that they go to the dance together. And Cho feels guilty later on for kissing Harry. In the letter, I've made them friends, because that's what I think they were. The ****_he _****that Cho keeps referring to, is Lord Voldemort. I think Cedric's death was one of the major factors in Cho's decision to join the DA. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Dear Cedric,

I didn't love you, and I know you didn't love me either. But we were friends and I miss you.

Your death made me realise that he isn't just a figment of someone's imagination, but that he's out there. Lurking and waiting - trying to turn us against each other. It's not a war for adults only, but one that we are very much involved in. It's not as far away as they want us to believe it is.

I've made the right decision, haven't I?

I miss you, Ced. You always knew what to say to make me feel better.

Have fun in heaven.

Love,

Cho.

* * *

**Review please.**

**And to the few people who have made requests that are pending, I'll be working on them very soon! :)**

**-Sana**


	63. From Harry to Aunt Petunia

**A/N: I'm back! :)**

**Alright, so this letter's a wedding invitation from Harry to Aunt Petunia. You may wonder why I didn't include something that would make Petunia feel guilty for the way she treated her own nephew, but I just don't think Harry would have done that. We all know that he emerged as a wiser, more mature man, and I just think that he would have been so tired of fighting, that he would only have wanted to mend the rift - not continue it. And I also think that his effort to mend their relationship would cause Petunia to feel far more guilty than any words or any other action could.**

* * *

Dear Aunt Petunia,

I know it may be too much to ask, but I'd like to invite you to my wedding.

The invitation is enclosed.

And yes, she is one of my _kind_.

Harry.

* * *

**Hope you liked it enough to leave a review! :)**

**-Sana**


	64. From Narcissa to Lucius

**A/N: Now this is one letter that I really don't think a lot of people will like. It may also seem extremely OOC.**

**I don't know how many of you ship Lucissa, but I definitely do! And the best thing I find about their relationship is the cold exterior, beneath which their is a softer side that only comes out when they're amongst their family. And well, Narcissa might seem a little bit off her rocker here, but I think that if there are any Lucissa shippers, they will definitely understand what I mean and they might even like this letter. :)**

**I've had this one written out for ages, but I was too scared to upload it. Now that I just have a few more letters written out (the ones I've been too scared to upload), I had no choice. Better get to writing more letters..**

* * *

Lucius darling,

The white peacocks only make you seem more arrogant than you already are. I think it's high time to replace them with the lovely hippogriffs from Persia. What do you think?

If only Draco wasn't so terribly frightened. My poor baby, he's been traumatised for life.

Love,

Cissa.

* * *

**For everyone who was expecting an emotional letter when they saw the chapter title, fear not! I will DEFINITELY write a more serious letter between these two, from Narcissa's point of view. **

**Reviews will make me writer faster. ;)**

**-Sana**


	65. Lily Evans and Remus Lupin - REQUEST

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in update guys. I'm facing a serious writer's block with this story, so I don't think I'll be very regularly in updating now. Sorry. :( But I'm not ending this right now! I want to get to at least 200 letters. Lol.**

**Secondly, as ****_Miia Swann_**** pointed out in a review, the title for this story is not at all suitable since they aren't really writing to themselves. So for anyone reading this chapter, please take a minute to vote on a poll I have put up regarding the new title. Thank you so much to ****_hervissa, Miia Swann _****and my best friend (****_autumnangel_**** on one direction fan fiction . com without the spaces) for their help with a new title for this story.**

**This chapter and the next is dedicated to ****_Dancer6HOA, _****for her request for a letter between Remus and Lily. This one is set when they were teenagers, the holidays between their 5th and 6th year, or 6th and 7th year, which ever one you like.**

* * *

Dear Remus,

Why have you been avoiding me? I've sent you several owls since school broke off, but you never replied!

What's wrong?

Did I do something offensive? I'm sorry if I did.

Love,

Lily.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I'm awfully sorry.

Lily, the thing is, I have to confess something. I feel incredibly guilty keeping this from you.

Lily, I- I'm a- Lily, I've got lycanthropy.

I'm so, so sorry. I understand if you don't want to remain friends with me, but I'm begging you; please don't spread this around school.

Remus.

* * *

Dear Remus,

You're a prat.

That's all? And you've been creating such a big fuss. I realised at the end of first year.

Now, stop avoiding me, and let's meet up one day in Diagon Alley.

Love,

Lily.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I don't think you understand.

I'm a monster, a freak. I'm not even fully human!

I'm dangerous for you, Lils.

Remus.

* * *

Dear Remus,

I'm booking an appointment at St. Mungo's for 4th July. You're demented if that's what you think about yourself.

You're an absolutely amazing person. Stop thinking of yourself as a monster. When have you ever harmed anyone or anything, besides one night a month? I would have thought Potter and your other friends would have convinced you by now...

Love,

Lily.

* * *

Dear Lily,

You're a wonderful person, Lils. You've got a pure soul. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend.

Love,

Remus.

* * *

Dear Remus,

Cut the poetic crap.

And now that you're over the lycanthropy, there's something I've always wanted to ask a werewolf. What happens during a blue moon?

Love,

Lily.

* * *

**I didn't write Remus' reply to Lily's last letter, because honestly I don't know what happens to a werewolf during a blue moon. Lol.**

**Don't forget to vote and review!**

**-Sana**

* * *

**I've removed the next letter. I'll explain when I put it up again. Sorry.**


	66. Lily, Sirius and James - REQUEST

**A/N: Right, this is going to be a super long author's note, but please just read it.**

**1. I am so so sorry! I didn't update for ages, uploaded two letters, deleted one within the hour and then just vanished. And I don't even have anything special to make up for it.. :(**

**2. I said I'd explain why I took the chapter down. Anyone who read it would understand I think, but thankfully not too many people did. So the letter was basically one from Lily to Remus, in response to ****_Dancer6HOA_****'s request, apologising for ever thinking that Remus was the traitor. The first review I got on that chapter was from ****_hervissa _****pointed out that the traitor was supposed to be Sirius. Now it's complicated to explain why I thought it was Remus, but I basically mixed up fanfiction and the books. (embarrassing, I know.) The letter just didn't fit in with what the books said. That's also why it took me ages to update. I was a) embarrassed, and b) delaying reading the relevant part of PoA THOROUGHLY. Again, I'm sorry.**

**3. I forgot to put the poll up, but it's open now! So go vote if you haven't already. I'm expecting AT LEAST twenty votes (19 followers and my best friend). I may seem a tad too demanding here, but hey, if you're following the story, than I think you should care enough to go vote. But don't stop following if you don't want to! Lol.**

**4. I have had so many more reviewers since I last thanked all of you. Reaching 10k views and 100 reviews, was brilliant. :D I never ever thought I'd get there. So, I decided to thank all of you again. So a big thank you to:**

**Those who reviewed: ****_hervissa, A big fan, Voldemort's Lovechild, Sargunam Viji, Lady Elizabeth of New York, scarletglasses, Guest, jennyellen, nutmeg11199, Books are air, Ryah Ignis, bubblecloudz, xXxHeiressofSlytherinxXx, HBPrincessx14, dftbawesome, thearcherballet, Elemental-Jedi-Elf, katie, Guest, 156, Dancer6HOA, RavenEcho, Iggyswritergurl, GuidingHand, Miia Swann, L12, xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx, SammyQuill _****and ****_PotionsForSev._**

**Those who followed: ****_Books are air, Dancer6HOA, Elemental-Jedi-Elf, HBPrincessx14, HHH8HHH, Lady Elizabeth of New York, Luckyinluv, Merasoua, PotionsForSev, dftbawesome, ginnyandharryluvr, hervissa, hotravenclaw, jennyellen, nutmeg11199, thatnerdnextdoor1, thearcherballet, theunnamedGryffindors2_**** and****_ xXxHeiressofSlytherinxXx._**

**Those who favourited: ****_Dancer6HOA, GuidingHand, HBPrincessx14, Ka0s16, Lady Elizabeth of New York, SargunamViji, bpevans, hervissa, lover of FORGE and MARAUDERS, nutmeg11199 _****and ****_thearcherballet._**

**To all of my readers for LtO who read my other one-shots and are reading Dear Scorpius. You all have really helped me grow as a writer. :')**

**To yousra. (you don't need an explanation :*)**

**5. This chapter is in response to ****_Dancer6HOA_****'s request for a letter between Sirius/Lily, since I messed up the chapter in response to her previous request. It's set after Lily and James finally get together.**

**I realise this had gotten EXTREMELY LONG. Longer than the chapter itself... Thank you to anyone who is still reading this..**

* * *

Dearest Lily-kins,

Thank you for _finally_ rescuing me from Prongs' - that is Jamie-poo to you - poetic descriptions of your hair, which flows like fiery water, and your eyes like molten emeralds. I suggest working with him on his metaphorical examples while you two are still together.

Love,

Sirius.

* * *

Dear Siri-poo,

As long as he doesn't spout of that kind of poetry to me, especially in public, I don't mind if his horrible analogies make your ears fall off.

But I'll have you know - James is wonderful in the romance department.

Love,

Lily.

PS: Don't call me _Lily-kins_.

* * *

Dear Lily-pad,

Eww! I did not want to know how good James is at shagging. Though I always did tell you he'd shag your brains out, if you gave him a chance. *wink wink*

And that was just rude, sweetheart. (I shall have you know, I'm gasping right now.) You should try to mould Jamie into a better person so that the rest of us can tolerate him more easily.

Love,

Sirius.

* * *

Dear Sirius,

Shut up, you prat! Your winking is disturbing.

I was talking about being romantic, not his shagging abilities. Though he is quite good at that too...

How did you know James is good in bed though?

Love,

Lily.

PS: _Lily-pad_ won't cut it either.

* * *

Dear Lily-flower,

I will not even start thinking about where your imagination took you when you put those three dots. (Is there a proper name for those?)

HA! You think James is good - you should have a go with me. I'll make it a night you'll never forget, love.

Are you suggesting that I, Sirius Black the most wanted bachelor at Hogwarts, is gay?

Love,

Sirius.

PS: My bed's _always_ open for you, baby.

* * *

Padfoot,

Stop flirting with my girlfriend.

Prongs.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and vote. Sorry for the super long author's note..**

**-Sana**


	67. From George to Fred

**A/N: The letters that I've been writing lately are mostly from the Marader's generation. I've been reading a lot of jily lately, and just sort of understand the characters better you know? So since my last two updates were also from that era, I picked out two letters that were Harry's generation. That, and I love James and that obviously comes out in the letters. But a lot of you are Snily shippers/Sev supporters, so well lol. Pleasing the audience should be my aim, right? :P**

**Anyway, I've already done a letter from Fred to George, but that was ages ago. Chapter 30 and we're on 67 now! Woah. Time really does fly, doesn't it.. So this is from George to Fred.**

* * *

Dear Fred,

I thought I'd see my reflection in the Mirror of Erised, just like I do in every mirror. That is, until I found it.

There were two reflections of me.

That's when I realised; one just isn't the answer to this equation. It's two or zero.

Love,

George.

* * *

**The reference to maths might be a little OOC, but that's how I originally wrote that and it conveys what I want it to. I think..**

**Go vote on the poll if you haven't already! :)**

**-Sana**


	68. From Harry to Colin Creevey

**A/N: Now this one, I am not happy with AT ALL. But I re-wrote it five times, and thought about it for ages, so I guess this is my best shot. -.-**

* * *

Dear Colin,

I asked your brother for one of the pictures you took of me. I've autographed it - just like you wanted.

But you're not here anymore. It's too late.

So I gave it to Denis instead. I thought that's the least I could do.

I'm sorry.

Love,

Harry.

* * *

**Review please. :)**

**THE POLL IS STILL UP. GO.**

**Thank you to the 6 people who have voted already! :D**

**-Sana**


	69. From Sirius to Mr and Mrs Black

**A/N: YES, two updates in a day! It's been such a long time since I've done that. Remember when there were eight letters in a day? Old times, old times..**

**Well, the reason for this unexpected update is that my grandmother has broken her foot, and I'm going and taking care of her till Sunday. So, even though I will have wifi (hopefully), I just won't update because I'm very picky about where I update from. Lol.**

**I imagined Sirius writing this letter after he ran away from home. It's not the letter in which he tells them he's run away, but he's just sort of trying to convince them to be better parents to Regulus. I think Sirius would definitely have been a protective older brother. It would have been so cute if he had a little sister.. Aww.**

**I kept the language and writing generally simple, because remember, Sirius is only fifteen when he's writing this, according to me.**

* * *

Dear Mother and Father,

You never gave me the support and encouragement every child needs. I could never be good enough for your standards, and being sorted into Gryffindor was the last straw.

Even though I'm still angry, I think eventually I will be able to accept your failure as parents - just as you'll eventually accept my failure as your heir.

But I'll never be able to forgive you for the horrible parents that you have been for Regulus.

He needs you more than I ever did - can't you see that? He's doing everything right; everything to make you proud of him; everything to make you forget about me. He's in Slytherin. He's hanging out with the "right" crowd. He's going to go get that stupid tattoo too – only for you.

Open your eyes, and just - just be the parents you never were for me.

Sirius.

* * *

**This is the THIRD time I'm reminding you guys today, GO VOTE ON THE POLL. And l****eave a review too, while you're at it! :P**

**One more thing about the poll guys. On Sunday, I will either take it down completely; or I'll remove the choices with the least votes, and put it up again for you guys to vote. Currently, we have 3 votes for Unspoken and 3 for Inside Their Minds. 1 vote for Lost in Time. I know which one I want to be the new title, but I thought democracy would be best. ;)**

**-Sana**


	70. From Harry to Lily I - I

**A/N: I am sleep deprived and absolutely exhausted. So please ignore any grammatical error in this author's note.**

**I owe you guys an update. I had so many lovely reviews and people favouriting/following this since the last letter. It feels great when people tell me how much they like this story. :D**

**This letter is basically when Harry is trying to decide whether he loves Ginny or not. I don't exactly know when this was set, but I think it should be some time near the end of HBP, because Harry knows he loves her in DH. However, I know a lot of people are totally against Hinny. I haven't mentioned a name, so you can imagine the 'her' to be whoever you ship Harry with. :)**

**There's been a lot of the Marauders generation, like I said. But I was too tired to go through the letters and find something different for you guys. So I just picked the first two letters that seemed to go together. Sorry.**

* * *

Dear Mum,

Everyone says I'll just know when I love her. But how can I just know? I need some sort of idea of what love resembles.

I wish you could meet her, Mum. I just know you'd love her.

Love,

Harry.

* * *

**Go vote if you haven't already. :)**

**-Sana**


	71. From Harry to James I

**A/N: Right, this one's very similar to the last one. It's also based on Hinny, but this time it says Ginny, so you can't exactly pretend Harry's talking about someone else. Although you're free to substitute the name mentally! :)**

**This is written when Harry is trying to come up with the perfect way to propose to Ginny, and it's written to James.**

* * *

Dear Dad,

Is it hard - proposing?

How do I know what to say? Ron says Ginny will love whatever I say, but I just want to choose the right words, you know?

I wish you were here, Dad. There are so many things I need you to teach me.

Love,

Harry.

* * *

**You may be wondering why I didn't make these letters from Harry to his parents more emotional/angsty, but I just feel that Harry's been through so much that he's finally accepted their deaths (which is also pretty obvious in DH). So any letters that he would write to his parents would be about small, trivial things. Ginny, however, is not insignificant, but at the same time not as serious an issue that could be addressed.**

**I don't know why, but I always feel that more people read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter than at the top.. I know that if I see a long A/N at the bottom then I always think it's got to be about something important. Lol, I don't about you guys, maybe it's just me.**

**How cool would it be if I get to 394 reviews on this story? (yes, that's a hint. ;) )**

**-Sana**


	72. From James to Lily

**A/N: I've been thinking a lot about the title of this story. How does Letters of Ourselves sound, instead of Letters ****_to_**** Ourselves? But then it would be LoO and I don't want my story to be named after the washroom. :/**

**So um, I have something very embarrassing to ask you guys, after I demanded votes on the poll and you guys were nice enough to do that! Let me know in a review if you want the title to be 'Letters of Ourselves' or if you want to stick with whatever you voted for (you don't have to tell me). If you guys don't review, then I'll either decide myself, or I'll put up another poll.. And I really wanted you guys to be involved in this, since you're all so awesome. Well, I'm feeling very embarrassed and guilty for asking you guys to review/vote, after so many of you already did! Sorry.. :( But please, just do it!**

**The poll is still up, if anyone wants to go check it out.**

**And I have some good news too. I'm posting up THREE letters today, instead of the usual two. I find working with odd numbers very disconcerting for some reason, so I want to get to 74, then it'll be 76, 78, 80 and so on.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVOURITED. YOU GUYS ARE BLOODY BRILLIANT. :D**

* * *

Dearest Lily,

I am so sorry. I should have done more to protect you and our baby.

Harry survived only by a miracle - you. I just wish I could have been your miracle - just like you were mine, Lils.

Love,

James.

* * *

**Yes, I know! You're probably thinking ANOTHER JILY LETTER. But I'm reading jily lately, and it's just easier for me to write those these days. Sorry.. (I've been apologising a lot this chapter, haven't I?)**

**But anyway, I really like this letter even though it's so lovey dovey. So I hope you liked it too!**

**Don't forget what I said about the title. And if you skipped my A/N at the top of the story, go read it now!**

**-Sana**


	73. The Marauders & Weasley Twins - REQUEST

**A/N: Now this is one letter that was so hard to write, yet so much fun! It's between the Marauders and the Weasley twins, as per a request made by ****_Lady Elizabeth of New York. _****So it's basically the Marauders (minus Peter) and Fred writing a letter to George from heaven. :')**

**The Marauders may seem a little immature, but I think without the pressure of the war and after being united after so long, they would act completely carefree. Plus, they're talking about what they love best; pranking. ;)**

**It might be a little confusing to read, since there's a lot of passing around of the quill.**

* * *

**KEY: (READ THIS EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE A/N)**

Fred - **Sirius - **_**James - **__Remus_

**Underlined words are the ones on which the characters have laid emphasis (I usually use ****_italics _****for that).**

**I hope it's not too difficult to comprehend. :/**

* * *

Dear George,

The fate of the future Marauders rests on your shoulders. Although Harry is the true heir of the original Marauders **(that's us),** he doesn't really have that mischievous streak that is needed to continue their - **our** - legacy.

**He gets that from Lily-flower. Once she knew she had Jamsie-poo here wrapped here around her little finger, our pranking was toned down drastically.**

**_Hey! She was a good influence on us, okay? Without her, we would have been too immature to take the war seriously._** **You mean siriusly.**

_James is right._

**Fine, ignore my pun.**

**_It got old in second year, Sirius. And don't call me Jamsie-poo._**

As much as I respect you guys, I think we should get back to the letter.

_Yes, Fred, continue writing. I'll keep these two brats under control._

**_I resent that. I grew up in seventh year, if you remember._**

_Sorry, Padfoot only then._

**Hey!**

Like I was saying, Gred, you need to make sure the next generation know the correct way to use - **misuse** - Lupin, keep him away from the ink! I was saying, Georgie, knowing Harry, he won't pass on the Cloak and Map for the greater good of pranking. Rather, he'll teach them how to save the world, or some such thing. You'll have to train them.

**_And on behalf of all the Marauders,_** **except Peter, that rat!,** _thank you for helping continue the Marauders legacy._ **_We commend you on finding the Map with your twin -_** **woah, Prongs, that's a tad ****too**** formal.** **George, what our dear Mr. Prongs is trying to say is thank you. (Being Head Boy really messed him up.)** **_Oi!_**

Thanks, dear twin brother of mine. Don't miss me too much!

Love,

Fred,

**And the Marauders.**

PS: Yes, they are exactly how they seem on paper.

* * *

**Believe it or not, I spent a little more than a week writing that!**

**One more request coming up. :)**

**(Have you noticed I've stopped begging for reviews in every chapter now?)**

**-Sana**

* * *

**10. 01. 13.**

**Update: I initially referred to Fred as Gred and George as Forge, but as _Malenaphernelia_ pointed out, it's the other way around. I've changed that now. Thank you so much!**

**-Sana**


	74. From Severus to James - REQUEST

**A/N: This is in response to a request made by ****_PotionsForSev._**

**I picture Snape writing this while he's dying or just after he dies.**

**And if I do say so myself, I really like this letter, because I think it converys everything Snape would want to say to James. It's just so ****_bitter. _****You may be wondering why I didn't put in more of an element of hatred, but I think that although Snape would still hate James, he's a) tired of fighting, and b) maybe at some level he realises that James was good for her. I know the Snily shippers will disagree with me, but you have to admit, anyone's conscience would beat them up after they called their best friend, not to mention the one he's ****_in love_**** with, a Mudblood. So his guilt probably convinced him that he would never be good enough for Lily, and she was better off with James, no matter how hateful Potter might be.**

* * *

Potter,

My life debt to you has haunted me my whole life, and finally it has been paid in its fullest. But you can never make up for turning her against me, however _good_ you may have been for her.

S. Snape.

* * *

**'Her' refers to Lily, in case there was any confusion.**

**Wow, just realised James was in all three of today's letters. What can I say? I just love him that much.**

**I've gotten so comfortable with you guys - it's weird. Remember in the beginning I was so formal and shy? :/ Guess I'm a lot more confident about this story now. Thank you to everyone who played a role in that. :D**

**-Sana**


	75. From Remus to Tonks

**A/N: I couldn't resist putting up another letter when I realised that I was just one letter away from SEVENTY FIVE. Only 25 away from 100, and then a hundred away from 200. I'm beginning to think I can do this. :D**

**So this letter is one of the very first letters I wrote (yes, I still have some of those waiting to see daylight). I was going to put it up ages ago, but then I decided to put something else. This kept going lower and lower, until I realised it sucked. Then it wasn't on the list at all. I kept postponing editing it, because there was something so very artificial about it. And well, right now I needed a 75th letter, so I re-wrote this completely. So what you're seeing now, is nothing like what I wrote originally, but what I wrote right now in literally under a minute.**

**And that's the sad story of this poor letter that was going to be deleted for sure, but miraculously got saved.**

**I just remembered to add this: THIS IS NOT SET AFTER THEY DIE. Probably after Remus gets back to Tonks and Teddy, but DEFINITELY NOT AFTER THEY DIED. That's very important to me for some reason.**

* * *

Dearest Nymphadora,

You once asked me what I loved about you the most. I couldn't decide on any specific trait, but I've realised the answer to that question now.

Your stubbornness.

Thank you – for being the most stubborn witch I know, and for not giving up on me even when I was acting stubborn in my own right.

Love,

Remus.

* * *

**I know it's not one of the best, but I just had to post something. :/**

**-Sana**


	76. From the Marauders to Peeves - REQUEST

**A/N: It's been quite a few days since I last updated I think. Not too sure, I've just been swamped with school work. Anyway, there are a few important things to talk about.**

**So ****_Malenaphernalia _****pointed out that I had the Gred/Forge thing mixed up, and Fred is Forge and George is Gred. I googled it to make sure she was right, and she was. I've changed that in letters 30 and 73. Thank you so much for that ****_Malenaphernalia_****!**

**Secondly, I am now closing the poll. Results: 1 person voted for ****_'There's no need for a change'_****; 4 people voted for ****_'Lost in Time' _****and ****_'Inside Their Minds'_**** each; and 7 people voted for ****_'Unspoken'._**** So this story will now be called UNSPOKEN.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE 16 PEOPLE WHO VOTED. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. :D**

**I forgot to give the hundredth reviewer any special treatment, so if you know who you are, you can PM me and make any request you like. But I do have something for the one hundred and fiftieth reviewer, ****_SargunamViji,_**** who asked for a letter between the Marauders and Peeves. I've set it some time during their second to fourth year, when Peeves is not supportive of them, maybe because he feels threatened that they'll take his position. Lol. So here it is. :)**

* * *

Peeves,

If only you would help us with our pranking rather than undermine us and get us caught! Don't we all have the same goal at the end of the day? To cause mayhem and mischief. If you're feeling threatened that we may surpass you as troublemakers, rest assured; none of us plans to come back to Hogwarts as a ghost after we have served our years. So;

We, the Marauders, hereby offer you an olive branch of peace and harmony. We five - the four of us and you - will from this day, should you agree, make trouble together.

Sincerely,

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing continuously. Your support is actually what makes me write.**

**TO ANYONE WHO DID NOT READ THE A/N AT THE TOP:**

**THIS STORY WILL NOW BE CALLED ****_UNSPOKEN._**

**-Sana**


	77. From Dudley to Petunia and Vernon

**A/N: I was watching PS yesterday, and the inspiration for this letter just struck me. It's set after the seventh book, after Dudley is shown to have grown up some what.**

**I wasn't sure what Dudley calls his parents, so I stuck to 'Mum and Dad'. But if anyone knows, then please let me know.**

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sometimes I think you only showered me with gifts and money only to make Harry feel worse about himself.

I was never a very pleasant child - and that's just putting it lightly. I can't imagine how you tolerated me all those years.

Love,

Dudley.

* * *

**For once I have nothing to say for this A/N..**

**-Sana**


	78. From Harry to Voldemort - REQUEST

**A/N: This is by far my favourite letter. I know I've said that a lot, but I don't think anything can beat this one for me.**

**This letter is basically me shouting at Voldemort. But of course, I am not a character from the wizarding world. So I used Harry to say what I wanted. Further explanation about the content and style of the letter will come in the second A/N.**

**This letter is dedicated to ****_thearcherballet_****, who ships jily with me, and to ****_Digi Yo,_**** who requested a letter between Harry and Voldemort.**

**Warning: This is definitely angst.**

**Imagine Harry's voice reading this, filled with extreme anger, pain and heartbreak.**

* * *

You pathetic excuse of a wizard! Did you know she was pregnant when you killed her? I have never wanted you to be more alive than I do right now. If only I hadn't killed you, I would be glad to torture you to death, in ways you haven't even discovered.

I thought you had taken everything from me. My parents, my godfather, my friends, my childhood. You took away my family. People thought you were cruel to take away everything from a child of one - how many of them know that you robbed another child the same night of the chance to live at all?

I hate you. I have never meant it more than I mean it right now.

* * *

**Right. There is no 'dear' and 'love', not even a signature. Just like me, Harry is writing this letter in blinding rage. He just found out that Lily was pregnant when she died, and is consumed with hatred for Voldemort. It's set after the war.**

**I found out a while ago that Lily was pregnant with her second child when she was killed. And since then, I just randomly think about it, and it makes me so upset. I literally have tears in my eyes thinking about it. And well, I have no way to channel that anger, I can't torture or kill Voldemort, though I do feel like hitting Jo for confirming it. -.- So this was the only way I could get rid of those feelings. Hopefully, I'll feel a lot better now.**

**Yes, I'm officially crazy.**

**-Sana**


	79. From Grandmother Lockhart to Gilderoy

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates guys. I've been writing a lot of other stuff, and well, Unspoken has no plot and I know you guys aren't waiting on the edges of your seats in suspense for the next chapter, so I don't really hurry with updates.**

**I've been going over the chapters from 1 onwards, mostly just fiddling with the A/Ns, because that's usually where there's typos and grammatical errors. The only letters that have been tweaked a little are; Letter 3 - Greyback to Lupin, Letter 13 - From Uncle Fred to James II, and Letter 21 - From Grindelwald to Dumbledore. So feel free to check them out again if you like!**

**This letter's a really light one. It's an idea I've been toying with for quite some time, a letter to Lockhart while he's at St. Mungo's. Credit goes to _hervissa _for helping come up with the idea. She requested a letter between Rita Skeeter and Gilderoy (apparently that's a ship!) but I really didn't know how to go about that, so I came up with this instead.**

* * *

Dearest Gilderoy,

You silly boy. I told you lying was a bad habit! Now look where it's gotten you.

Love,

Grandmother.

* * *

**It may seem like Lockhart's grandmother isn't worried enough, but in my mind she is, but the letter doesn't show that, because there's nothing anyone can do for her grandson. He's also not sane enough to understand a letter with any deeper meaning etc. So I kept it short and simple.**

**This is the only letter for now, but I'll be back by tonight (well, night for me, which should be in about 10 hours or so) to put up a few more. Yes, a few. I'll try to get at least three. :)**

**-Sana**


	80. From Hermione to Rita Skeeter

**A/N: Woohoo, chapter 80! Only 20 more till a hundred. :D**

**So I am back within 10 hours as promised. Three letters coming up. They're quite varied, and even when I have a Marauders' era idea, I squash it down and just put it on my list for later. So you'll probably see all that coming out sometime..**

**IMPORTANT: Well, this isn't that important, but I wrote that in capitals to get your attention. Well: When you make a request, I'd appreciate if you at least followed the story. Because I have a super long requests' list, but I know at least half the people don't follow this story. I'll still do those, but it makes no sense for me to do a request when that person won't even read it. Because believe me, I HATE some of the requests people make. I have absolutely no inspiration, no desire to do them at all. I still do them for ****_you. _****But if you won't read it.. Well, what's the point then?**

**Sorry, just had to get that out.**

**This letter's from Hermione to Rita Skeeter, set a week before Hermione and Ron's wedding.**

* * *

Now, now Rita. I want no pictures or articles published without my consent about the wedding next week. Merlin knows you'd be able to make it seem like I'm in a notorious relationship with every one of the Weasleys, females included.

I hope you remember that I still have some blackmail material regarding your - how should I phrase this delicately? - _rule breaking_.

So remember, Rita, don't report any non-existent scandals or any rubbish about love triangles.

Yours _lovingly,_

Hermione Granger.

* * *

**It doesn't feel right if I don't sandwich the letter between author's notes, even if I have nothing to say...**

**Well, go on to the next one!**

**-Sana**


	81. From Hugo to Ron

**A/N: I imagine Hugo writing this in his first year at Hogwarts, probably within the first three months.**

* * *

Dear Dad,

I can't imagine how you felt ignored while Uncle Harry got all the attention! I've begun sneaking around using some of the secret passages James and Fred showed us to avoid all the admirers we have here. They literally smother us, Dad! We're just normal kids with amazing parents. It's getting annoying.

Anyway, tell Mum not to worry. I'm doing alright in classes, haven't been expelled, and least importantly, I'm still alive. I'll write her a letter later, since I have to finish a Potions essay for tomorrow. I'm sure she won't mind that I'm giving homework a higher priority than writing her a letter.

Don't miss me too much!

Love,

Hugo.

* * *

**I realised there's nothing from the next generation, except for Harry's kids, Teddy, Scorpius and Rose. So I've decided to try to incoorporate as many of the kids as I can.**

**-Sana**


	82. From Aunt Petunia to Harry

**A/N: I try to save the best letter for the last each time I update. So this is a fairly emotional (HOPEFULLY) letter from Petunia to Harry, apologising for her stupidity.**

**I imagine her writing this long after Vernon is dead and she's an old woman.**

**The inspiration for this letter:  
****_She stopped and looked back. For a moment Harry had the strangest feeling that she wanted to say something to him: she gave him an odd, tremulous look and seemed to teeter on the edge of speech, but then, with a little jerk of her head, she bustled out of the room after her husband and son. -Deathly Hallows, The Dursleys Departing_**

* * *

Dear Harry,

It has taken many years of thinking and regretting for me to muster the courage to write this letter. I know you are a grown man now and from your last letter I know you have your own family. But Harry, I truly regret not giving you a family you were happy in when I should have.

I am your mother's sister, no matter how hard I tried to disown her. We were related by blood, just as you and I are. I am sorry, Harry.

I must admit something I have been sitting over for years. I realise my petty hatred for Lily stemmed from pure jealousy, nothing else. She was having the time of her life, discovering Hogwarts and magic with that Snape boy; whereas I continued to live the boring old life I always had. I wrote to the Headmaster once, you know. I begged for a place at Hogwarts. But when he refused, I decided magic and all magical people weren't worth my time. I made a mistake, Harry.

I know I acted in the most immature of ways - locking you in a cupboard and hoping to squash the magic out of you. I realise that you did not choose to have these unnatural powers, just as I did not choose my hair colour.

I hope we can bridge the gap I created, Harry.

Once again, I'm sorry.

Love,

Aunt Petunia.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the letters. I'm expecting lots of reviews!**

**-Sana**


	83. SPECIAL CHAPTER - Next Generation

**A/N: Right guys, super long chapter. It's completely different from all the other chapters, in fact I might even make this a one-shot in the future, with some added dialogue and explanation.**

**I mentioned I wanted to include the next generation to a greater extent than I already had, and this is all about them. It's basically a series of letters, all sent within a few hours, and each and every one of the next generation of Weasley-Potters is mentioned.**

**So for anyone who's not too familiar with the family tree, here's a recap: Bill & Fleur - Victoire, Dominique, Louis. Charlie - no kids. Percy & Audrey - Molly, Lucy. Fred - *SOBS*. George & Angelina - Fred, Roxanne. Ron & Hermione - Rose, Hugo. Harry & Ginny - James, Albus, Lily.**

**This is only my portrayal of the next generation. Each author has a different perception, and really this isn't even what I think they'd be like, but I literally had no time to sit and develop their characters. School is killing me. -.-**

**At the top of each of the letters, you'll find the time, location and key. THEY'RE ALL SET ON THE SAME DAY (WEEKEND).**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**10:00am. Gryffindor Common Room. **Molly, Lucy.

Dear Aunt Hermione,

I just thought I'd let you know that Rose and Hugo have joined James and Fred's rule-breaking shenanigans. They are assisting them in some hair brained scheme, which only I have been left out of.

Love,

Molly.

P.S. Molly's exaggerating. She doesn't know I've added this, but I just had to when I offered to post it for her. I read the letter on the way to the owlery, and oh the lies! Don't believe them, Aunt Hermione. Love, Lucy.

* * *

**11:00am. Great Hall. **Rose, Hugo.

Dear Mum,

We just found out that Molly sent you a letter – a letter full of lies! – Shut up, Hugo! As I was saying, Mum, Lucy told us about it, and well, she has no idea what we're up to! Not that we're up to anything. It's for a good cause!

So please don't worry yourself, Mum. We're still abiding by the rules and giving school work top priority. And seeing as you haven't received a letter from McGonagall yet – _Professor _McGonagall, Hugo! – we're not dead, or_worse expelled. _Just joking – but really it's too hard to resist quoting you, Mum. I'm so glad that you sorted out your priorities, like Dad wanted.

I've snatched the quill away from him. He rambles pointlessly too much. We've got to rush – there's a family meeting to prepare for. It's our turn to set up the Room of Requirement this time.

Love,

Rose and Hugo.

* * *

**11:00am. Great Hall. **James, Fred.

Dearest Molly,

What's this we've heard from Hugo and Rose about a letter you've sent to Aunt Hermione, the most law-abiding relative we have, besides your father? Why would you ever do something like that Molly? We are so deeply hurt.

And we do not leave you out! You never bothered to show up to the family meetings we called in the past month or so, giving the excuse of _homework. _Family meetings are extremely important, so make sure you at least show up to today's meeting! It's at 7pm.

Love Fred and James.

* * *

**3:00pm. Gryffindor Common Room. **Dominique.

Dear Weasley (or Potter),

We have a problem at hand. Albus has noticed that all of us have been having family meetings without him. Of course, he attacked the first person he could find, which happened to be Lily. Lily pretended she didn't know what he was talking about and rushed up off to the girls' dorm. Al wasn't convinced so he questioned Molly. She obviously doesn't know the details of our mission, so she told him all about today's meeting.

So dear Weasley (or Potter – Merlin, why don't you three just change it to Weasley already! Lily has the red hair too), Al is going to be there at today's meeting. Unless someone can create a distraction? Use everything in your means, Weasleys! And Potters.

Love,

Dominique.

* * *

**3:30pm. Great Hall. **Louis, Roxanne.

Dear Vicky,

Family emergency at Hogwarts. We need you to visit and distract Al. Bring Teddy along, if you must. Details later.

Remember, it's urgent.

And don't tell the adults anything!

Love,

Louis.

P.S. Roxanne's saying: can you please bring alon more supplies from Dad's wonder witch section? He refuses to send me any of those love products. Love, Roxy.

* * *

**4:00pm. Great Hall. **Albus.

Dear Family,

WHAT IS GOING ON?

Al.

* * *

**4:10pm. Gryffindor Common Room. **Lily, James.

Dear Al,

I don't see how we can keep this a secret any londer, but you see – Lily, shut up – we've been trying to set you up with Jennifer for the past month or so. I hope you're not too mad – I know you don't like it when we meddle in your business.

Love,

Lily.

* * *

**4:20pm. Great Hall. **Albus.

YOU ARE ALL DEAD.

Al.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**-Sana**

* * *

**23.01.13 - Update**

**_Malenaphernelia_**** pointed out that there was a little confusion as to who Domnique was writing to. Here's what I told her:**

**Domnique was wrote that letter, cast a Geminio charm, and sent a duplicate to each of the Weasley-Potters at Hogwarts, besides Albus. They're all Weasleys, so she addresses them as 'Weasley', but there's James and Lily who are also receiving the letter, so she keeps adding the 'Potter'. It may seem odd that she's using their surname, but it's because she's sending one to each one of them.**

**I hope that cleared things up for anyone who was confused!**

**-Sana**

* * *

**04.03.13 - Update**

**JilyEvotter19 mentioned in a review that the spelling of Domnique's name was wrong. It's Dominique. I've fixed it now. Thank you so much!**

**-Sana**


	84. From Molly to Lily I

**A/N: Right, as usual it's been a few days since I updated. I have come to accept the fact that now that school has started this is going to be my updating pace. That, and I havea few other stories in progress.**

**I have a lot of thank yous to give out.**

**Firstly, thank you so much to _jennyellen, Malenaphernelia, thearcherballet, hervissa_ for reviewing each and every time I update. It feels amazing knowing I have such awesome people supporting me. You guys are truly brilliant, not just in the way you review continuously for this story, but the way in which you have been there for me for each and every one of my stories.**

**I also wanted to thank _Books are air, thatnerdnextdoor1_ and_ SargunamViji_ who also left reviews for the last chapter. I was really nervous about that one, because it was so different from any of the others. Thank you. :D**

**And finally, perhaps the biggest thank you I have given out so far goes to _To the TARDIS_. She was a first time reviewer, and she left a total of 43 reviews, for each and every letter. That's the most amount of reviews I have received from a single person in one go. And she/he was also the 200th reviewer.** **Really, she/he's an inspiration to all us readers (including me!) who don't** **review most of the time. THANK YOU SO MUCH. :D**

**_Malenaphernelia_ pointed out that there was some confusion about Domnique's letter in the last chapter. So if you were confused about who she was writing to, just check out the last chapter, I've added a small explanation at the end.**

**So the theme for today's letters is the Weasleys. I had a lot more ideas for letters between the Weasleys, but I didn't write them because I wasn't sure if you guys like it when I post a series of letters that are pretty much about the same characters. So let me know what you want!**

**The letter is set right before Harry tells Molly that he's going to go on the Horcrux hunt; basically quite before the war actually escalates, but after Sirius dies. So some time during the 6th book.**

* * *

Dear Lily,

He has grown up to be a wonderful young man. You would be so proud of him.

Love,

Molly.

* * *

**There is a certain degree of familiarity in the letter, considering they never knew each other. But I imagine this isn't the first time Molly's writing to Lily.**

**-Sana**


	85. From Bill to Charlie

**A/N: I am so sorry! I realised my author's notes are huge, and the letter's are so short comparitively. I feel awfully guilty now.**

**IMPORTANT:**** Guys, I've mentioned a letter between Snape and Lily quite a few times. I have an important question; Do you want that letter to be part of Unspoken or as a separate fic like I suggested? Let me know on the poll on my page! :)**

**(I know a lot of people are probably thinking ANOTHER poll, but I just love hearing what you guys want..)**

**I realised there is absolutely no mention of most of the Weasley family, and Bill and Charlie are mostly ignored as it is. So I decided to do more letters regarding the ignored characters rather than the one's that there is already so much about.**

* * *

Dear Charlie,

I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!

Fleur's pregnant! We don't know the gender yet - it's too soon - but Merlin, I'd be happy with anything. I've never been happier. I don't even have words to express it.

You'll be godfather, of course. If that's alright with you?

Good Godric, I'm so happy, I haven't even been able to get this stupid grin off my face since Fleur told me. I'm acting like a bloody woman.

Love,

Bill.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out the poll!**

**And my readers for Dear Scorpius: No, I haven't forgotten about it. You'll see an update by the end of this week, and the long awaited letter from Draco soon. Sorry!**

**Reviews really do make me happy.**

**-Sana**


	86. From Lily & James to Harry - REQUEST -I

**A/N: In response to a request made by ****_To the TARDIS, _****a letter from Lily and James to Harry.**

**This is set right after Dumbledore tells Harry that the Mirror of Erised will be moved and he shouldn't go searching for it.**

_**"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, Harry."**_

* * *

Dear Harry,

When I was your age, I only saw myself as a world renowned Quidditch player. You, on the other hand, are a remarkable eleven year old indeed, Harry. I don't think anyone's desire has been as simple as yours is.

Harry, remember Dumbledore's words. He's right. It won't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't forget to enjoy it.

One day you'll have your own family - a beautiful red-headed wife, children who look like you with her gorgeous eyes. Always think of them as your deepest desire. After all, it is the truth.

Love,

Dad and Mum.

P.S. Dad and Mum sounds a bit weird, doesn't it? It should be Mum and Dad, but hey! I wrote the letter, so I get to sign first!

P.P.S. I just remembered - Harry, what exactly do you mean by not having pulled any pranks so far! Really, you've been at Hogwarts long enough to adjust. Get a move on, and carry on the Marauders' legacy, mate!

* * *

**It may seem a bit weird that James and Lily heard Dumbledore's words, but I imagined them to be watching from up there or something.**

**The next letter is also in response to **_**To the TARDIS' **_**request. :)**

**-Sana**


	87. From Lily & James to Harry - REQUEST -II

**A/N: Is anyone noticing my short, to-the-point author's notes? ;)**

**Right, this letter is also in response to ****_To the TARDIS'_**** request for a letter from James and Lily to Harry.**

**This one is set after Harry decides he's going to go hunting for Horcruxes, but before he breaks up with Ginny. The letter may seem a little cryptic, so I've written a short explanation at the end.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

We are so proud of you, dear. It takes a lot of bravery to make a decision like the one you just have.

Don't worry, Harry. If she doesn't understand, then she'll never understand you. This war is a part of you. Facing Voldemort is inevitable. You can't cling onto false hopes when you know they're just dreams.

We'll always be there with you, Harry. Just look into your heart, and you'll find us watching, looking after you.

Love,

Mum and Dad.

* * *

**So the previous letter was written by James, this one is written by Lily, although both letters are from both of them. That's one reason the style is different, and also times have changed. This one is set in a much more serious time then the last one. The decision that is referred to, is not just the decision to go on the Horcrux hunt, but also to break up with Ginny. At this point, Harry has also decided to leave Ron and Hermione behind; it's later that they tell him they're coming too.**

**I also wanted to tell you guys that you might not see an update for almost a week or so. I have tests, and unless I get sudden inspiration for an absolutely brilliant letter, or I get blown away by the amount of reviews (like I did right now :D), I won't update. This is an important schooling year for me, and I have my O Levels to give in May. So updates will generally have an irregular pattern now. Sorry.**

**Don't forget to review and vote on the poll! :)**

**-Sana**


	88. From Andromeda to Tonks

**A/N: I know, I know. I keep complaining about school and tests and exams, and then I update really quickly. I find it hard to concentrate. Plus, I'm actually addicted to reviews. And I've made a resolution to start writing short A/Ns. Let's see how it goes. ;)**

_**Eteyrich**_** pointed out in a review that there is nothing from Andromeda at all, and I realised that was so true! So here is a letter from Andromeda to Tonks. I've got quite a bit of a background that's not anywhere in the books (just my thoughts) about this letter, so just bear with me. I think Tonks would have whined and sulked quite a bit when Remus kept saying no to her, and then she would also have ranted to Andromeda. So Andromeda sends this in response, when she finally gets sick of all the whining.**

* * *

Dearest Nymphadora,

It's not a question of whether he loves you or not. It's about whether he's ready or not.

If you love him, you should be ready to wait for him.

Love,

Mum.

* * *

**The A/N wasn't that long, was it? :/ Anyway guys, as usual we've hit a tie with the poll, so don't forget to vote and tell me what YOU want. (Yes, I sound like a marketing person..)**

**Oh, and REVIEW. That's the only reason I'm not studying Math and updating, because I love reviews! I don't care how many times you review, once, twice, hell a ten times, even if it's on the same chapter. Let's see how quickly we can reach 394. :D**

**-Sana**


	89. From Albus to Aberforth Dumbledore

**A/N: Now all of you know that I love my best friend to bits. (I mention her a lot in the A/Ns.) So this is an idea she gave me when I was facing a MAJOR writer's block with this story (right before I posted chapter after chapter full of the Marauders and Jily.) Ane because she gave me this idea (along with lots of other great ones!), I really like this letter. Yes, I'm biased.**

**When I was writing this ten minutes ago, Albus seemed a lot more in character then he does to me right now when I'm proof reading it. But I don't know how to make it better, so if you have any suggestions let me know.**

**Albus may also come across as very arrogant here, but that's my impression of Dumbledore, that he rarely accepts his mistakes. It's set in the sixth book, after he's been cursed by the ring, but sometime close to when he dies. Not very close, a few months before, but not very far away either. Let's say two months?**

* * *

Dear Aberforth,

I feel that this feud between us has gone on for long enough. We are grown men now, and we should be able to overcome the rift born between us when were only children.

I understand that you may still be angry about what occurred. I want you to remember that I was as much at fault as you were - perhaps a little bit more for having befriended Gellert. But Aberforth, I fear that this may be one of the last times we will ever have the opportunity of mending our relationship. I am growing old, and with Voldemort gaining power each day, I cannot guarantee that I shall be alive even a month from now.

Perhaps a drink at the Hogshead should suffice for a first meeting after so many years?

Your brother,

Albus.

* * *

**Review and vote! :)**

**-Sana**


	90. From Harry to Hagrid

**A/N: I wrote these two letters along with last time's update. I was going to post them up this weekend, but then I just changed my mind.**

**The letter is from Harry to Hagrid, based on the moment in the Battle of Hogwarts, where Harry thinks Hagrid has died. I don't remember the incident in much detail, so if I've hinted at something incorrect, please let me know!**

* * *

Dear Hagrid,

I realised I've never told you how important you are to me.

There was this one moment in the battle, where- I- I thought I saw you die, Hagrid. There was a stampede of Acromantula, and they just- the mob just sort of ate you. I was so relieved to see you alive later on.

You were the one who introduced me to the wizarding world, Hagrid. I think I would have formed a very different opinion about it if it had been anyone else. I might not even have been who I am today.

I love you, Hagrid.

Love,

Harry.

* * *

**I love updating because I love reviews. They really keep me motivated to keep writing. You guys have all been wonderful in that department, and some of you have given in some awesome ideas/requests. I'm thinking I'm going to have a series of those soon. Some of them are quite challenging though!**

**Go vote if you haven't already. The poll is about a letter between Lily and Snape for these of you who don't know. :)**

**-Sana**


	91. From Lily I to Arabella Figg

**A/N: This is short letter so I'm going to make one A/N as short as possible, but I do have a lot to say about the letter.**

**The way Arabella Figg just appears suddenly in the fifth book, makes me think that she's been keeping an eye on Harry, all these years and not just in OotP because Dumbledore asked her to. I also think Lily probably knew her, maybe as acquaintances, maybe friends, because it seems that Arabella has been involved with the Order for quite some time.**

* * *

Dear Arabella,

Thank you for keeping an eye on my boy when I couldn't.

Love,

Lily.

* * *

**Review and vote!**

**-Sana**


	92. From Snape to Lupin - REQUEST

**A/N: I wrote a super long A/N for you guys, but then it got deleted. Feel lucky, because I'm too lazy to re-type it.**

**Important things that I remember:**

**1. Poll is closed. The letter between Snape and Lily will be an individual story. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**

**2. I'm doing all the wonderful requests that you guys have made. If I do a request for you, PLEASE PLEASE review. I need to know if it lived up to your standards. If you don't review, I really feel like I did a horrible job with it, and it's really de-motivating. Also, feel free to tell me if I completely ruined it, I'll re-do it! If you don't see your request, don't get offended! It's still on my list, but I probably don't remember the incident I want to base the letter on too clearly. So I have to re-read specific parts of the books.**

**That's all I can come up with. :/**

**This letter is from Snape to Lupin, right after Lupin has been appointed as the DADA teacher. The request is from ****_PotionsForSev._**

* * *

Lupin,

Dumbledore has ordered me to brew the Wolfsbane potion for you each month. You better be grateful. He has also asked me to write to you and forgive you for the involuntary role you played in Black and Potter's so-called prank to take my life. As per his request, I am writing to you, although this letter does not exactly contain my forgiveness. Dumbledore may have fallen for your pitiful excuses of being as much of a victim as I was, but I assure you that I have not.

However, I am willing to maintain peace for the short time that you are teaching here at Hogwarts. The Defence Against the Dark Arts post is jinxed, and one way or the other you will be out of here within a year. Personally I'm hoping for another death.

S. Snape.

P.S. Oh, and Lupin - one little jibe, even the subtlest of insults, and I shall expose you for the monster that you actually are.

* * *

**Love, Father, the next chapter of Dear Scorpius should be out by the end of this weekend, for all those who are following it. For everyone who isn't, please go check it out! It's very similar to Unspoken, except the letters actually have a small plot. :)**

**-Sana**


	93. From the Marauders to Harry - REQUEST

**A/N: This letter is in responce to a request made by ****_Dancer6HOA_****, who asked for a letter between Harry and the Marauders.**

**A few of you have complained that the letters sent collectively by the Marauders seem a tad too formal. I've told many of you individually, so I just thought I'd write it here, since here is another letter from them. If you look at the written material we have from the Marauders, which is the Marauders' Map, you'll notice that the style is QUITE formal. It's dramatic, and they're basically exaggerating. That's what I try to incoorporate in my letters from the Marauders. Some of you also mentioned that it seems that Remus is writing them, and well that's true. I sort of imagine Remus to be the scribe of the group. However, I have tried to make this one less formal, and in my mind at least, it was Sirius who wrote this.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

We are so very sorry we forgot your initiation into the Marauders! We just realised our dreadful blunder.

We were lounging about in heaven, without a care in the world (it's very stress-free to be dead), when we began talking about you. We were wondering why you haven't inherited more of Prongs' mischievous streak, when we suddenly realised we never performed the initiation ceremony we planned out in fifth year for Prongs and Lily-flower's first born.

Don't worry too much, Harry, we'll induct you once you die and join us in heaven.

Love,

Sirius, Remus and Dad.

* * *

**-Sana**


	94. From Hugo to Scorpius - REQUEST

**A/N: There were supposed to be two letters only today, but you know I have this thing about odd numbers. They bug me.**

**This is for ****_hervissa_**** who suggested a letter from Hugo to Scorpius after Rose and Scorpius get together.**

* * *

Listen mate, you better not hurt my sister or I'll beat you up till you're unrecognisable. She's not the only one who knows a few neat – and dangerous - spells.

And don't you dare underestimate me because I'm two year younger than you. I'm taller and stronger, plus Dad's been training me for this since Rose stopped thinking guys were icky.

Hugo.

* * *

**Guys, we are only TWO reviews away from 300, and then 94 from 394. Think we can get there? I hope so! xD So GO, GO, GO, REVIEW NOW. If, if, if I haven't posted up the Snape/Lily letter by the 394th review, the 394th reviewer (if he or she is interested), will get a sneak peek of it WAY BEFORE the rest of you. Otherwise, I'll hand the prize over to the 395th reviewer.**

**-Sana**


	95. From Sirius to Peter - REQUEST

**A/N: This is a request from ****_To the TARDIS_****, who wanted a letter from Sirius to Pettigrew after the graveyard scene in GoF.**

**Don't feel like writing a long author's note and I don't have anything to say. I've been up the whole night. *yawn***

* * *

Wormtail,

You foul little traitor! How could you! How could you betray us like that? We stuck by you through everything; we protected you from all the bullying - and this is how you repaid us?

You killed Lily and James.

James, the one who reached out to you and included you into our group, even when I shunned you. James, who helped you master your Animagus, when you were so clearly incompetent. James, who was always ready to listen to you. And Lily - Lily, was always so willing to see the best in you. How could you?

Go. To. Hell.

Sirius.

* * *

**Oh, Sirius calls him Wormtail out of habit, not as friends.**

**I remembered something important I wanted to ask you. When we reach 100 chapters (we're so close! :D), do you want me to continue here on Unspoken, or start a new story, Unspoken II, which will be the next 100 chapters? Or is it all the same to you? I'm a little confused, because while I want to reach ridiculously high goals with this story (which won't happen if I stop after 100 chapters), I also think it'll be more ****_organised? _****if I start a new story. I'm not taking a poll, because a) I take too many of those and, b) in the end I'm going to take a decision based on what I want and not what the majority thinks. So yeah. That's it.**

**Don't forget to leave all those lovely reviews that you brilliant readers leave after every update! :D**

**-Sana**


	96. From Dumbledore to Harry - REQUEST

**A/N: This is for ****_LoopyToucan_**** who requested a letter from Dumbledore to Harry about how much Harry has grown up and how proud Dumbledore is of him.**

**I've set it right after/during the King's Cross Station scene in DH.**

**Also, somebody asked me how exactly these letters were sent, especially the ones from the dead to the lving, or vice versa. See, I don't exactly imagine these letters to be sent or even written. They're merely passing thoughts, in the form of letters. There are some that could have been sent, but I can't make that canon unfortunately.**

**On to the letter.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

I am quite at a loss of what to say, which in itself is quite rare an event. You have grown up so much, Harry; and you have grown up into quite a remarkable young man.  
I know you feel like you grew up too fast, and that could not be truer. I tried my hardest to monitor the information you received, and hence, the speed with which you matured. But you handled yourself in the end, Harry; and you did it much better than I had expected, or could do myself.

I'm sorry, Harry - sorry for keeping so much from you all those years when you were desperate for answers.

I did what I thought was best.

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**Reviews actually make me update MUCH faster. Just look at the rate with which I update Unspoken and the speed at which I update Dear Scorpius or In the Playground.**

**-Sana**


	97. From Abraxas to Lucius - REQUEST

**A/N: I updated all my storied yesterday, except this because I thought I didn't have the next update ready. And today I was randomly going through my stuff, and I found it ready. Lol. Silly billy me.**

**Thank you guys for your feedback on what I should do after the hundredth chapter (can you believe we've gotten to hundred?! :O). I mentioned that I would do what I want, and that I was just asking for your opinion to help clear my mind. So what I've decided is, that for now I will continue on over here, and then maybe if we ever reach 200, I'll think about a new story. What I do know is that when I finish this story, once and for all - which is probably going to be when I stop writing fanfiction altogether - I'll organise the letters according to the different eras. Although I do change my mind quite easily, so let's see how that goes. Thanks again!**

**So another request from ****_hervissa, _****asking for a letter from Abraxas (Draco's grandfather) to Lucius, right before his wedding. Here it is:**

* * *

Lucius,

Your mother has informed me of these... _doubts_ that you've been having recently in regards to your upcoming marriage to Ms. Black. I am very ashamed of you, Lucius. You know your duty as a Malfoy. You must marry an obedient young woman from an influential pureblood family, who will not only support you and bring respect to our family, but will also be able to bear you an heir. Ms. Black fits the criteria. What do you suppose I will tell her father when he hears that you've been having cold feet?

Do not fail me.

Father.

* * *

**-Sana**


	98. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin - REQUEST

**A/N: Next request is from ****_theoriginalbitch_****, who might I add, has only found the story recently BUT has been reviewing regularly since she found it. Now that is a lesson for all of us! She wanted a letter between Tonks and Remus.**

**The time period for this one is rather strange... and a little immature. I imagined it right after the war, when they're both dead, but not yet reunited in heaven. Make sense? Basically, they're somewhere in the middle. Like when you're checking and stuff at the airport. You're on your way, but not there yet. Yes, I'm very weird.**

* * *

Dearest Dora,

You stupid, stupid witch! Why did you follow me? I specifically told you not to. You should have stayed there for Teddy. He needs you.

Love,

Remus.

* * *

Dear Remus,

Did you really think I'd sit back and miss all the action? I didn't just join the Order to stay at home during the final battle, you know.

You needed me. Teddy needed me to help you make a better world for him to grow up in.

And you should take you own advice. Teddy needs _me_? He needs you too!

Love,

Dora.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of today's update, and keep a look out for the Snily letter, along with the HUNDREDTH chapter of Unspoken! And guys, it would mean a lot to me if you'd just take a few minutes to read a Merope/Tom Sr. one-shot I wrote yesterday. Please, please review. :)**

**-Sana**


	99. Fom Sirius to Harry - REQUEST

**A/N: So I've decided to be super evil and not post up the hundredth chapter today. Let's see how much you guys want it! ;) It's all ready and I'm DYING to publish it, because it just means so much to me. And guess what, I ACTUALLY GOT ALL TEARY WRITING IT. And that's the first time that's happened. So you guys should just know how special it is.**

**Yeah, enough bragging, now onto Letter 99. (Honestly, 99 is a cooler number than 100.)**

**This is for ****_SargunamViji_**** who asked for a letter between Sirius and Harry. I've been wanting to do this letter for quite some time, but I wanted to get the requests done first, so this literally gave me an excuse to jump to it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

What you need is girl advice, my friend. Pretending that you have brotherly feelings that are as pure as a virgin, won't exactly help you get the girl, mate. What you need to do, is give Ginny a _signal_. Girls love signals.

Now you probably have no clue what I'm talking about, and unfortunately I'm not there to guide you through this important phase in your life. Trust me, with my help; you'd have swept her away on a broomstick by now. Now that I'm thinking about all the possibilities, I just hate Bella more...

Anyway, the only thing that can help you right now is the Idiot's Guide for Idiots in Love, written by the one and only, biggest idiot, James Potter. Yes, you heard right. Written by your father. See, when Prongsie was desperately in love with the beautiful Lily Evans, but had been placed in the friend zone, he wrote a guide for himself, with the help of yours truly.

I'm sure he left it to you in the Potters Gringott's vault.

Go for it Harry!

Love,

Sirius.

P.S. I'd wish you luck, but since you _are_ my godson, I doubt you'll need it. Adios!

* * *

**Now I'm going to tell you a little bit about the next letter, because I want the next A/N to be short and to the point. Ahem. Now, I've been super confused about what the letter should be about, should it be one or more, who it should be from, who should receive it, should I do a request etc. But there was one problem, I didn't want to play favourites from amongst the characters. Basically, I had no idea what I wanted from the hundredth chapter. But then ****_theoriginalbitch_**** mentioned that she thought it would be a good idea to include Harry in it, and that really gave me a brainwave. I realised that I wanted the 100th chapter to be all about what Harry Potter meant to me. I'm going to explain my thought process now, so if you're not interested, skip to a couple of lines right above my name.**

**Idea 1: A letter from the fans to J.K. Rowling. Rejected. It didn't fit in with the other letters.**

**Ideas 2: A letter about where it all started from. Rejected. Which character should I have chosen? Voldemort, Tom Riddle Sr., Tom Riddle Jr. Merope, Harry, Lily, James, Dumbledore; there were way to many choices.**

**Idea 3: A letter to J. . Rejected. Because I remembered why I rejected it in the first place.**

**Idea 4: A letter from Jo to her characters. I really liked this one, but it was Rejected.**

**Idea 5: Brainwave. Chosen.**

**And you shall see it next time. ;)**

**Remember, if you review, I'll put it up within the next two days MAX.**

**Ooh, one more thing! If you can guess which house I'm from, I'll PM you idea 5. I don't think I've told any of you, but if I have, please be honest. I'll tell you what idea 5 was for your honesty. And let me tell you, my house fits me PERFECTLY.**

**-Sana**


	100. From Where It All Began

**A/N: Right, I did something idiotic as usual. I completely forgot that my house is written in capitals on my profile and my profile picture also very clearly states that I AM IN SLYTHERIN. Everyone who guessed pointed that out, and naturally everyone got it right. So I decided to post the chapter up early. I was especially impressed by ****_To The TARDIS's _****guess. She gave me all these reasons and guessed that I was either in Ravenclaew or Slytherin. Woah, she really knows me well! I would dedicate this to her, but this chapter is dedicated to someone else. Sorry!**

**I'm going to write a long A/N, because the chapter itself is long too. It'll balance out. ;)**

**Now, if you remember, I left you guys hanging at idea 5. I basically wanted to show where it all began, what Harry Potter means to ****_me. _****So I've done a series of letters, all set in different times, including a bunch of characters. I'm going to write a sentence or two at the top of each letter in BOLD, since they can each stand individually.**

**You guys have seen letters between two characters, you've seen chains between characters, you've seen a group of people corresponding via letter, but you haven't seen this. So here you go, CHAPTER HUNDRED.**

**This chapter is dedicated to me. (No, I'm not kidding. This is what Harry Potter is all about for me.)**

* * *

**Written in reply to a letter Merope may have sent him telling him that she's pregnant.**

How _dare_ you! You don't deserve anything from me after what you did.

You better start praying for a miscarriage because you and this baby can go to hell for all I care.

Tom Riddle

* * *

**Merope probably left ****_some_**** information about Tom Riddle Sr. with the orphanage for Voldemort to have discovered it later on (otherwise, he would not have been able to kill his father). For anyone who doesn't remember, Mrs. Cole is the patronness of the orphanage Voldemort grew up at.**

Mr. T. Riddle,

It is my sad duty to inform you that your ex-wife, Merope Gaunt, passed away a few days ago after giving birth to baby boy. She has named him Tom Marvolo Riddle.

We presume that you will be collecting your son as soon as possible. Please contact the orphanage with the details of your arrival.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Cole.

* * *

**Voldemort's Hogwarts' letter.**

Dear Mr. Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Deputy Headmaster

* * *

**Written in response to a letter Voldemort may have written to his father as a young boy. I don't know if the term "sperm donor" was used in those days, as the scientific method had obviously not been developed, but there was no other way to say it.**

Let me make this clear to you, boy; I don't know what lies your filthy witch of a mother passed on to you, but I have absolutely no interest in raising you as my son. I was merely the sperm donor - and that too involuntarily.

And if you're as _unnatural_ as her, all the more reason for you to _stay away_.

T. Riddle.

* * *

**I imagined this after Voldemort returns from Albania and finally puts his plans into action. It's sent to Abraxas Malfoy.**

Malfoy,

I hope you remember some of my plans from our Hogwarts days. I know that you and your pureblood posse did not take me seriously, but the time has come for me to act upon those promises.

Circulate this amongst the others as well.

First meeting is on the 9th of April.

I will see you then.

Riddle.

* * *

**Snape's last desperate try to get Voldemort to change his mind. Set after he relays Trelawney's prophecy to Voldemort.**

Master,

I know you decided that the Potters are the ones the prophecy directed you towards, however, I thought it prudent to inform you, that Alice and Frank Longbottom too fit the criteria. They are expecting the arrival of a baby boy by the end of July. They are also easier targets, as the Potters have gone into hiding.

I just thought I'd inform you of this.

With all my loyalty,

Severus Snape.

* * *

**Dumbledore had probably already warned them that they would have to go into hiding soon at an Order meeting. This is the final letter before they go into hiding.**

Dear Lily and James,

It is time for you to go into hiding. The house has been prepared.

Good luck.

Albus.

* * *

**Voldemort's got the lead from Peter, mentioned it at a Death Eaters' meeting (but not the source, i.e. Peter) and Snape told Dumbledore, who told Lily and James. Key: **Lily, James.

Dear Sirius, Remus and Peter,

This may be one of our last letters to you for quite some time. Dumbledore just brought news that Voldemort has almost completely banished the idea of the prophecy talking about Alice and Frank. We're not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

Harry is doing just fine. Of course, he missed his uncles. Yesterday, we went for a short walk in a Muggle park. He spotted a large black dog, and took of running towards it, crying "Siri, Siri!" It took much convincing to persuade him that it wasn't you, Sirius. There were a lot of tears after that, but Lily handled him just fine.

Dumbledore is pressuring us to finish this letter quickly, as he needs to place the final protective charms. Take care of yourselves, boys!

Good luck, Marauders.

Love,

Lily and James.

* * *

**Dumbledore's letter to Snape after Lily and James are killed.**

Dear Severus,

I'm sure you have already heard of what happened this night, but I still feel it my duty to write to you.

Voldemort broke in tonight. Lily and James are dead. Harry, however, survives. I am truly sorry, but there was no way to soften the blow.

I'm sure you know what must be done.

_Protect the boy._ Don't let her have died in vain.

Albus.

* * *

**MicGonagall's worried letter to Dumbledore when Harry doesn't reply. We all know what Dumbledore does in response.**

Dear Albus,

There is still no reply from Harry Potter. I would have thought the boy would have been desperate for an escape route from his Muggle relatives by now!

What should we do? Should I add his address to the list of Muggle-borns I must be visiting?

Minerva.

* * *

**Copied from Philosopher's Stone.**

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it. :)**

**It would be super cool to reach 394 reviews with the 100th chapter, but well, we can't always get what we want...**

**-Sana**


	101. From Harry to Lily I - II

**A/N: Here's a short letter since I haven't updated in a few days. I will continue with the requests from the next chapter! I am just extremely busy, and I had this one written, so I thought I might as well post it, instead of making you guys wait for an indefinite period of time. I'm giving the Snily letter priority now, you see. I can honestly say I have started it. Now that we've reached 100 here, I want to wrap up my other stories before updating this one as a priority. I hope you don't mind!**

**This is set right before Harry and Ginny's wedding.**

* * *

Dear Mum,

Did you ever imagine my wedding day?

I wish you and Dad could have been here today. There are so many things I want to know; and although Molly and Arthur welcome my questions, it just isn't the same.

I miss you.

Love,

Harry.

* * *

**It's a little repititive of some of the previous letters between Harry and his parents, but I'm sorry, this is really all I had right now. Well, there's two more letters that I wrote right in the beginning, but there's an extremely long A/N to write for one, and I've procrastinating. And the other one might as well be invisible.**

**Well, I hoped you liked it.**

**Don't forget to review! We are a only a millimetre away from 394. :D**

**-Sana**


	102. The Lupins - REQUEST

**A/N: So it seems like Remus, Tonks and Teddy are in great demand. Three people requested letters amongst them!**

**I want to apologise to ****_To the TARDIS _****and ****_AshNox _****both of whom made requests ages ago, and I still haven't done any of them. The thing is both of you asked for very intense letters about specific events between certain characters, rather than just giving me the characters and letting me choose the tone myself. I usually deal with concepts and general emotions rather than events, if you guys have noticed, since for the events I need to read those sections of the books again. Currently I am very pressed for time. My O levels are fast approaching. So I hope you understand, and I have by no means forgotten them! I will do them as soon as I get time!**

**This is for ****_the original bitch, _****who wanted a letter from Teddy to his parents, and ****_monor19, _****who wanted a letter from Remus and Tonks to Teddy.** **I imagine Teddy writing these when he is around 13 or 14. He's in the moody teenager stage, where you blow up at anyone and everyone. Remus and Tonks, like the wonderful parents that they are, deal with his teenager phase perfectly.**

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

Why did you leave me? Didn't you love me enough to stay and protect _me_, rather than run off to save the world? They didn't need you. They had other people to save them. I needed you.

I still do.

Love,

Teddy.

* * *

Dearest Teddy,

We did love you, darling - we always will. We were trying to make a better place for you to grow up in, Teddy. You needed us; you still need but you're brave and you're strong - you can do it without us too. Although it is the it's the quality of one's convictions that determines one's success, not the number of followers (as said by your wise father), they needed more wands, Teddy. We had to help out. We spent most of our lives fighting against old Voldy's forces; backing out in the end for selfish reasons was never an option.

We wish were there, honey, but we will never regret the choice we made.

Love,

Mum and Dad.

* * *

**"Although it is the it's the quality of one's convictions that determines one's success, not the number of followers (as said by your wise father), they needed more wands" - This is a modified version of Remus' words to Kingsley during the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**Please review!**

**-Sana**


	103. From Dumbledore to Petunia

**A/N: Right guys, as you know I am super busy from now till June. Chances of the update rate picking up are quite unlikely, unfortunately. :( Another thing, I know I have some requests left, but I won't be doing any requests (temporarily) unless it's super easy or something.**

**Also, the Snily letter is coming out quite nicely, if I do say so myself. :) I'm going to be posting two versions of it when it's finished. One's just the letter, no background or anything. The other one is a one-shot, that is all about Snape writing the letter, so you can get a glimpse of his emotions, facial expressions and there's some flashbacks too. :)**

**About this letter; this is canon, I suppose. In the PS movie (I'm not sure about the book), Dumbledore leaves a letter with Harry, at the Dursleys doorstep. This is my take on the letter. :)**

**And I realize I haven't thanked you guys for reviewing/updating/following for a very long time. I was supposed to do at 100, but I didn't want to clutter it and since then I've been so busy. -.- So a big thank you to all of you! I will thank you all by name as soon as I have a bit more time to relax!**

* * *

Dear Mrs. Dursley,

It is my sad duty to inform you that your sister, Lily Potter, and her husband, James Potter, were killed earlier this evening at the hands of Lord Voldemort. You have my deepest condolences.

Your nephew, Harry, has survived, by what can only be called a miracle. You are the only living family he has left, and thus, I leave him in your capable hands. Harry, as you have probably deduced, is well likely to be a wizard like both his parents. There won't be a child in out world who won't know his name. We hope you will help us in keeping him away from all that until he is ready. Of course, we will also be keeping an eye on him - I have assigned some of the most capable wizards to ensure Harry's safety.

Yours faithfully,

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**Please review. We're getting super close to 394, though I'm so stressed these days, I'm not so concerned about that anymore. I also want to tell you guys, that although I do have time to write these letters sometimes, I generally avoid doing it because either I'm exhausted, or I don't want to give you a crappy letter just for the sake of giving a letter, you know?**

**-Sana**


	104. Harry and James I

**A/N: Hello! I'm back pretty soon, yeah? Well, guess what? We finally reached 394! All thanks to ****_LoopyToucan_****, who went all out and gave me millions of reviews till we got there. Not that we were that far anyway, but still it as amazing. So, as a celebration, I'm going to stop writing letters for ****_Unspoken_**** (and you're just like Whaaaaat! What kind of celebration is that? Wait for it...) and I shall be focusing completely on the Snily letter. I'm half way through it!**

**Also, I'll be doing the thank you distribution in the last of today's updates. Yes, there will be THREE! :D**

**These letters are set a week or so after James II is born.**

* * *

Dear Dad,

What should I do? How will I know what to do? All of this is so new and exciting. I'm freaking out a little. More than a little. Were you like this when I was born? I can't imagine the great James Potter, prankster extraordinaire, losing his cool.

Got to run, Jamsie's crying!

Love,

Harry.

* * *

Dear Harry,

Actually, I fainted the minute I first saw you.

Calm down, follow your instincts. I'm sure Hermione's got some research done, about some natural fatherly instinct that will tell you what to do. At least, Moony had some hard core facts for me... They helped. No, really!

And Harry, one more thing. Don't call him Jamsie. You'll develop a habit, and it's annoying as hell to have your parents insisting on calling you Jamsie, even when you're seventeen and a legal adult. Trust me. I speak from experience.

Love,

Dad.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Just because we've reached 394, doesn't mean I don't want to get to a bigger number anymore. ;)**

**-Sana**


	105. From Hermione to Ron

**A/N: I figured we haven't seen Hermione and Ron in quite some time, so I thought I'd let them make an appearance.**

**This is set after Ron decides to propose to Hermione, but he hasn't proposed yet!**

* * *

Dear Ron,

You sent a letter to my father asking for permission to marry me? Oh, Ronald! You're so sweet sometimes!

Although I think the significance of the letter was lost on him... He has an extreme fear of owls! I probably should have mentioned that...

Love,

Hermione.

* * *

**One more letter for today. :)**

**-Sana**


	106. From Tom Jr to Merope

**A/N: First the thanking business. I want to tell you all, that I am so so grateful that you all read and review so regularly (to those of you who do review regularly - not the rest). My thank yous may seem mechanical and insincere, but I can not tell you how much I mean them!**

**The Reviewers: ****_hervissa, A big fan (Guest), Voldemort's Lovechild, SargunamViji, Lady Elizabeth of New York, scarletglasses, Guest, jennyellen, nutmeg11199, Books are air, Ryah Ignis, bubblecloudz (Guest), xXxHeiressofSlytherinxXx, HBPrincessx14, dftbawesome, thearcherballet, Elemental-Jedi-Elf, katie (Guest), 156, Dancer6HOA, RavenEcho, Iggyswritergirl, GuidingHand, Miia Swann, L12 (Guest), xXToomMuchFreeTimeXx, SammyQuill, PotionsForSev, .31, EnglishRose1999, Dhaa (Guest), Digi Yo, AshNox, HermioneWeasley7 (Guest), pierceth3sirens, CescaHerondaleMorgenstern13, thatnerdnextdoor1, LeahLumos, To the TARDIS, LoopyToucan, Eteyrich, AdamHeatherly, Alexandra (Guest), the original bitch, Loxxy x, Alicia (Guest), hotravenclaw, theunnamedGryffindors2, coolchickdiv (Guest), monor19, Winged-panther1, HalfAMarauder_ and_ HPPJOandHG4ever._**

**(That took me ages to type out, but no worries. I love it when you guys review, whether it's your billionth time or it's your first time, all reviews are equally loved! :D)**

**The Followers: _Books are air, CescaHerondaleMorgenstern13, Dancer6HOA, Elemental-Jedi-Elf, Emo Bunny 98, EnglishRose1999, Fading to Black, HBPrincessx14, HHH8HHH, HalfAMarauder, Lady Elizabeth of New York, LoopyToucan, Lozzy x, Luckyinluv, Merasoua, PotionsforSev, To the TARDIS, Wampire girl, dftbawesome, ginnyandharryluvr, hervissa, hotravenclaw, jennyellen, meledie, monor19, nutmeg11199, pierceth3sirens, sportz8806, thenerdnextdoor1, thearcherballet, the original bitch, theunnamedGryffindors2 _and _xXxHeiressofSlytherinxXx_**

**The Favourite-ers: _AshNox, CescaHerondaleMorgenstern13, Dancer6HOA, EnglishRose1999, Eteyrich, GuidingHand, HBPrincessx14, Ka0s16, LaClaireFolie, Lady Elizabeth of New York, SargunamViji, To the TARDIS, TreeBrooke, Wampire girl, .31, bpevans, hervissa, imatruenut, lover of FORGE and MARAUDERS, meledie, nutmeg11199, pierceth3sirens, sexybandgeek, thearcherballet, the original bitch _and _willoplwm._**

**Done. Thank you so much! :D**

**So, I miss doing those short, one line letters that conveyed so much of my analysis of the characters... So here's one which is hopefully like that!**

* * *

Dear Mother,

Why didn't you use magic to save yourself?

Didn't you know I needed you?

Tom.

* * *

**I'm sorry the letter was so short compared to the A/N, but that's inevitable when I do the thank you business...**

**I also thought I'd tell you guys that I have decided how many chapters there will be to Unspoken and what the last two chapters will be. Let's hope we get there! Don't worry, it's still QUITE far away. :)**

**-Sana**


	107. Percy and Audrey

**A/N: I'm having so much fun writing Snape's letter! I've got a list of events I want to cover, and I write and write and write. And then there's all this stuff that comes to my mind, about his emotions, and memories, and thoughts; so I go to the one-shot and I write and write and write.**

**So yeah... It's fun, basically. A few of you have mentioned in a review that you think I write Snape well. I don't know if anyone's noticed, but there are NO serious letters from Snape in _Unspoken_. I find his sense of humour very easy to capture, but the serious, emotional side has been much trickier to work with!**

**I'm currently devouring Percy/Audrey fics, and contemplating on doing my own little one-shot or multi-chapter fic for them. Really, it's quickly becoming one of my favourite pairings. And I also realised there's no Percy so far, so here's a Percy chapter today! :)**

**There's no fixed time for this - possibly after Percy and Audrey have become friends, and are teetering towards the next step.**

* * *

Dear Audrey,

Mum's given me the task of forwarding your invitation for our annual Weasley Christmas dinner. You will find it enclosed along with this letter. Please inform us if you will be in attendance as soon as possible.

Percy.

* * *

Dear Perce,

Please thank your mother and let her know that I will be coming.

I also found this thoroughly chopped up paragraph at the end of your letter, and I was wondering if you still mean it..._ "I was also wondering- that is to say, if it wouldn't be too much ask- of course, only if you want to... Will you be my date for the Ministry Christmas Ball? Of course, it's understandable if someone else has asked you..."_

I would be happy to accept. If the offer still stands, of course!

Much love,

Audrey.

* * *

Dear Audrey,

Ah. Well. Yes, the offer still stands.

Thank you.

I will send you the details of the time I shall pick you up, and such, three days before the Ball. I hope that shall be enough time for you to accommodate me in your plans for the day...

Percy.

* * *

Dear Percy,

Yes, it will be enough time.

Why did you cut out the 'love' before your signature?

Love,

Audrey.

* * *

Dear Audrey,

I, uh - I thought it would be too informal... I won't cut it out anymore, if it pleases you.

Love,

Percy.

* * *

**Yeah, that was supposed to be one letter, and then I got carried away. But they're just so cute and awesome!**

**Ahem. Don't forget to review! And here's a question for you all:**

**Which character do you think I write best?**

**-Sana**


	108. From Fred I to Angelina

**A/N: I have two tests tomorrow, but I've decided to pretty much wing it. So today's my much needed day off from studying! :D**

**Alright, two things to discuss.**

**1. There's a poll up about the Snily letter. The question is; What do you want me to do about the Snily letter? There are two options. So go vote! There's also a short explanation about the poll added to my bio, so do read it before voting!**

**2. Today's letter - this is set on George's wedding day, and it addresses the issue that some people seem to have with Angelina marrying George, since she was Fred's date to the Yule Ball.**

* * *

Dear Angelina,

Don't let the whispering get to you. I'm dead and long gone. They can't expect you to be hung up on a one-time date you had for the Yule Ball. And if they do, well then, who cares?

And I almost forgot - my heartiest congratulations to the happy couple for the much anticipated wedding nuptials! May you two have many red-head pranksters and more.

Love,

Fred.

* * *

**Don't forget to vote and review! :)**

**Ooh, I just realised! It's exaclty a hundred letters since the first update! I remember the very first time I sat here and nervously chose eight from 39 letters to be the first update for _Letters to Ourselves, _ and look how far we've come! Ah, the memories. :')**

**- Sana.**


	109. From James I to Snape

**A/N: Starting these notes is always so hard, but once I start I just get carried away... Well.**

**IMPORTANT:**** Here's a competition for you guys (and I want everyone to please, please try!):**  
**Task: Write a letter that you would like to see for Unspoken.**  
**Rules:**  
**1. You can choose any characters, any scenario, any style, anything, but please don't do something I've already done, unless you think you have a better idea!**  
**2. No abusing etc. Remember, the rating is K+ 3.**  
**Send it in to me (PM) by 7th March. I'm going to categorise the entries and post all of them up! And I'll give you full credit, if you want that is. You can remain anonymous too.**  
**So guys, please send in your letters. I just think it's going to be lots of fun! So give it a try!**

**Also, my exams are beginning end of March (27 days only! :O), so after the competition, you might not see updates for some time. I'm going to try my best to get Snape's letter up, though the one-shot is getting ridiculously long. No idea how I'm going to edit it! That reminds me, please go vote on the poll if you haven't already.**

**This is another one of those 'long A/Ns, short letter' chapters... Initially I was going to say that this letter was sent right after Voldemort kills Lily and James, but I've changed my mind. It's set sometime during Harry's first Hogwarts' year, when Snape has decided he hates Harry.**

* * *

Snape,

I know you loved her - not just as a friend, but as more than that. I know you hate me for taking her away from you. I know you hate Harry for being physical proof of our love.

But you have to understand, I love her too. I changed _for her._ And Harry... He's innocent. Don't take your bitterness out on him.

J. Potter.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget everything I said in my first A/N. If you've forgotten, please go read it again!**

**-Sana**


	110. From the Weasley Twins to Voldemort

**A/N: I was reading a one-shot about McGonagall helping the Weasley twins out with their joke shop career, and this idea just popped into my head. The one-shotis called _Career Consultation_ by _alohamora080_, if you want to check it out!**

**So this is set around the time when Harry and the Weasleys visit Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, in the beginning of HBP.**

* * *

Dear Lord Voldemort,

Here's a test sample of our new product! They're simple pellets to pop into your mouth whenever you're experiencing the painful effects of U-No-Poo. In case you haven't heard, U-No-Poo is the constipation sensation that's gripping the entire nation. We thought you might want to give it a try.

Do send back a letter about your experience to us!

Fred and George.

PS: We weren't really sure how to address this to you, since we usually refer to you as Voldyshorts or something along those lines... But we figured you wouldn't appreciate that, so we decided to go along with what you call yourself, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Credit to _Books are air_ for coining 'Voldyshorts'. ;)**

**Three things you should do:**

**1. Vote on the poll.**

**2. Submit in a letter for the competition (I've planned out a PRIZE!) - all the details are on my profile, in case you missed it out last chapter.**

**3. REVIEW.**

**-Sana**


	111. From Luna to Rolf

**A/N: I have the best news I've had in quite some time. I'm actually quite happy right now. The lovely JilyEvotter19 decided to boost up the review count by reviewing every single chapter in less than 48 hours! She's brilliant - not just as a reviewer, but she's one of the best writers I know, so go check out her work!**

**And the good news: the one-shot and the letter are ready! The poll had an outright majority for posting both up (11 to 0), thanks to everyone who voted! But now I need your help for a title. Please, please help.**

**A lot of you seem to love Luna, and I think there's only one letter from her so far, so here's one from our beloved Luna, set the evening before her wedding to Rolf Scamander.**

* * *

Dearest Rolf,

I thought you might be a little nervous for tomorrow, so I thought I'd send over the extract of Billywig wings Dad owled me yesterday. Not only does it induce an elevated frame of mind and help you think clearly, its magical properties include relieving stress and increasing one's libido.

Oh, and Hermione says I should assure you that I'm still eager to marry you. You weren't doubting me, were you? I hope not...

Anyway, don't forget to drink the extract!

Love,

Luna.

* * *

**Please leave an idea for a title! The only idea that I've had so far is 'After All This Time', but that seemed a bit cliché. Let me know what you think. :)**

**Also, there's only 3 days for the challenge left!**

**-Sana**


	112. From Reginald Cattermole to Ron

**A/N: So I was going to post up the Snape one-shot and letter today, but then I realised I had put a sneak peek into that as one of the choices for the winner of my Unspoken challenge. I'm really sorry, to whoever wins (I haven't decided), but everyone has waited so long for it (including me!) so I just want to post all that up. Of course, I understand if you don't agree, so I'll PM and confirm. Don't feel bad about being honest! Please!**

**The one-shot is going to be called ****_To Ease My Conscience_****, and the letter will be called ****_After All This Time._**** Let me know what you think about that, and again, be honest! :)**

**This is probably the second last update or so till June. Unless I miraculously find time, so let's see!**

**I'm going to post up the entries that I have gotten for the challenge tomorrow. The turn out wasn't that great, but it was better than I expected. So thank you to everyone who humoured my little wish to feel important and choose a winner. You guys are the best!**

* * *

Mr. Weasley,

I hope you have recovered sufficiently from your wounds and losses during the Battle of Hogwarts.

I wish to thank you for saving my wife from her trial as a Muggle-born, and for giving her the advice to run away with our children.

Also, I understand that you are best friends with the saviour of the wizarding world, and that you did save her life, however, you had no right to kiss another man's wife like that!

She was greatly shaken by your out of line behaviour! You must apologise as a gentleman.

Yours sincerely,

Reginald Cattermole.

* * *

**No clue what Reginald Cattermole is actually like, but I decided a Ministry Official couldn't be too far off from that.**

**I was going to make this letter a more serious one, but I figured I should save something like that for tomorrow's update.**

**I'm going to miss all of you guys! But I'll say goodbye (for now) properly tomorrow. :(**

**Reviews ****_might_**** make me put up more than one letter tomorrow... *hint hint* ;)**

**-Sana**


	113. From the Weasley Boys to Harry

**A/N: Believe me, I know, I know. The last chapter was pretty pathetic in comparison to the other stuff in this story. And that's why I'm taking I'm a break. Because I'm tired and stressed 24/7, and that's reflecting in my writing. There's no point in increasing the number of chapters and the review count when I'm not even producing half way decent letters. I'm very sorry, but I have to finish my O Levels and then I'll devote my time to ff. I love all of you, and you guys can't even imagine how happy I am to be one of those writers who I'd always look up to because they had an amazing review count. So thank you so so much! But well, there's lots of stuff coming up today, so I'll save my TEMPORARY goodbye for the last chapter.**

**This letter is set a week before Harry and Ginny's wedding.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

We've decided to hold an initiation ceremony, now that you're going to become a Weasley officially. Well, technically you're still going to be a Potter, but you'll legally be part of the family.

Of course, we won't tell you the details of the rituals... Wouldn't want you to come prepared! Just know this: by the end of the night, you will have no doubts - none at all - about how we'll torture you if you hurt even one little freckle on our baby sister.

See you on the 9th of August, mate!

George, Ron, Bill, Percy, Charlie.

And Fred.

* * *

**The ****_'And Fred'_**** was added by George right before the letter was about to be sent.**

**Next chapter is all the challenge submissions. :)**

**-Sana**


	114. CHALLENGE ENTRIES

**A/N: Right, so there were four wonderful people who tried their hand at writing something they'd like to see for Unspoken. Please give them reviews guys, and no flames! Remember, it was their first time. :)**

* * *

**1. _LaClareFolie_ - Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger:**

Dear Hermione,

thank you for keeping my secret for so long. Thank you for not treating my any different because of what I was. Thank you for helping Sirius escape.

It all meant a lot to me.

R. Lupin

Dear Professor Lupin,

it really was nothing worth mentioning.

I think it's a shame you have to leave. I enjoyed your class immensely and, for what it's worth, I think you're a brilliant teacher. What Professor Snape did was awful and uncalled for. I wish there was a way you could stay.

As for Sirius, he is innocent. He is also my best friend's godfather. How could I not have helped?

Love, Hermione

Dear Hermione,

since I'm no longer your teacher, there is no need to call me Professor Lupin - please use my first name instead.

I do wish I got to teach all of you longer, especially you. As I already said, you are the brightest witch of your day and age and a lot more mature than others at 13. I am certain that you will develop into a startling witch and I am glad I got to take part in your education, now matter how small that part was. However, I do understand the concern of all the parents who want me out of the school for the safety of their children - and pray, do not forget that I almost attacked you and Harry in the Forbidden Forest. If anything like this ever happened again, if I ever attacked someone again due to a lack of care on my part, I would never forgive myself. Therefore me leaving the school is the right decision.

Love, Remus

Dear Remus,

thank you for your faith in me.

Please stop agonizing about what happened in the Forest that night. You had forgotten to drink the Wolfsbane potion, you were not yourself and Harry and me were partially at fault as well, running into the Forest knowing that you were in it, having watched your transformation twice that evening and still forgetting all about it. Please don't listen to any of the voices to say that you're a monster because you aren't. You are a human being, a kind one as well, who once, as a little boy, was in the wrong place at the wrong time and has been punished for that ever since. Please also stop blaming yourself for what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Potter because that is not your fault either, it is Pettigrew's. He ratted them out, not you.

Love, Hermione

* * *

**2. _To the TARDIS_ - From Harry to Peter Pettigrew**

Harry,

I'm so sorry. I know what I've done is wrong, and hope to someday repay the life-debt I owe to you.

So Sorry,

Peter P. A miserable traitor

* * *

**3. _hervissa_ - (English is not her first language, so you may find grammatical errors. Don't be harsh!)**

**"It's from Narcissa to Bellatrix, after Battle of Hogwarts, or around that time. :)" -_hervissa_**

Dearest Bella.

You have no idea how much do I miss you. No matter what did you do, you were - and you still are - my big sister.

I would like to say sorry. Yes, I lied to the Dark Lord. But I did it for my son.

I know that children were never thing you would really want in your life, but I also know that you loved Draco.

So please, forgive me.

I was never good with words, that was more of your game...even that Lucius, my blondie, kind of rubbed on me. (You see? I'm going off the topic, like I always did when talking with you.)

I still love you, sis. Wherever you are.

Cissy

P.S. You never told me, but I know that you really loved him. And I want you to know that I understand you. And that I think if he knew how to love, it would've been you.

* * *

**4. THE WINNER:_ Fading To Black_ - From Lily I to Molly I**

Molly,

Thanks for taking care of my Harry. I'm glad to see that he's found a family with you. Merlin knows he deserves one, with all of the unhappiness in his life.  
And I know that you treat him like he's one of your own sons, except with James' messy hair. Don't feel guilty at all. I'm happy for you.  
Tell him how much you love him. I think you'll be surprised how touched he would be to hear it.

Lots of Love,  
Lily Potter

PS: I'm _really, really_ jealous of you!

* * *

**Leave reviews for them guys, I'll forward them! :)**

**And you guys will see the Snily stuff as soon as _Fading to Black _decides if she wants a preview or something else.**

**-Sana**


	115. From Myrtle to Harry

**A/N: Came up with this just now. Let's see how you guys like it.**

**This is set while Harry's having his Platform 9 and 3/4 talk with Dumbledore in (DH).**

* * *

Dear Harry,

I hope I'm not too late, but I've just heard that you're off to die at You-Know-Who's hands! Don't forget, you can come share the bathroom with me when you die

Love,

Myrtle.

* * *

**If I could, I'd so put a wink face at the end of the second sentence! But that's unprofessional, so you guys can just imagine her winking. ;)**

**-Sana**


	116. From Andromeda to Sirius

**A/N: Last update... Feeling a bit sad. Don't worry, I WILL come back! And I'll miss all of you and your lovely reviews so much!**

**This letter is set right after Sirius dies.**

* * *

Dear Sirius,

Many people find they can not bear to see my face after being hurt by Bella. She hurts, tortures, kills. I may look like her on the outside, but we could not be more different on the inside.

I hope you of all people won't hate me on her behalf?

Love,

Andromeda.

* * *

**I hope that was good enough... I don't think Sirius hated her, but it's understandable that she'd feel insecure.**

**So, it's goodbye for now. :( I love all of you wonderful people. *mwah mwah*.**

**Wish me luck for my exams!**

**-Sana**


	117. From Dennis Creevey to Colin Creevey

**A/N: Oh wow. It's been what, two months? Longest gap between updates so far! And I have missed you all so very much! But sadly, I'm only here for a quick update, and then it's back to studying for me. I'm done with my school exams (mocks) and now I have the real thing to do in May/June.**

**On another note, I'm going to be writing a lot between June and September, or at least I hope to! I have a few multi-chaptered fics planned out, and a LOT of half written one-shots. I have posted up the prologue for two the new stories I plan to write.**

**I'm also think of doing a Pride and Prejudice Regency era fic, so if anyone's interested in helping me hash out a plot etc, let me know!**

**I also want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far. You guys are amazing. You've helped me meet so many goals, and I really didn't even realise how much I love you guys till two months of separation. I have so many reviews pending, and I'm going to reply to each one of them by tomorrow. And I also got a bunch of new follows and favourites while I was away, and I'm so so grateful.**

**Well, enough of my blubbering away and getting all teary. Here's your letters for today.**

**This is from Dennis to Colin after the Battle of Hogwarts. I hope it's got the 'little kid' touch to it!**

* * *

Dear Colin,

I really miss you, Colin. I wish you could come back.

But I'm really proud of you too! You're the bravest brother anyone could ever have.

Love,

Dennis.

* * *

**I'm expecting a lot of reviews telling me how much you guys missed me. ;) Just kidding, but do tell me what you think of the letters. :)**

**-Sana**


	118. From Sirius to Remus

**A/N: There was one more thing I wanted to mention to you guys. I uploaded the Snily letter I worked on for you guys, and yet there were only four or five people who bothered to review. I'm very disappointed guys. I thought there would be a better response. I mean I know out of the 46 people following this story not everyone cares about what I wrote about Snape's feelings for Lily, but I just thought that there would be AT LEAST eleven people, because eleven people voted on the poll I put up for you guys! But in any case, I'm really disappointed.**

**Moving, on, this letter's from Sirius to Remus, set after Remus and Tonks get together. :)**

* * *

Dear Moony,

My little cousin, eh? Can't say I saw that coming! Well, you better take care of her, but other than that, don't do anything I wouldn't do. (Now would be a good time to imagine me winking with a smirk.)

Love,

Padfoot.

* * *

**Three more letters guys.**

**-Sana.**


	119. From Vernon to Petunia

**A/N: This was an extremely difficult letter to write, and I am still not happy with it! You can imagine Vernon as dead or very very old.**

**RIP Richard Griffiths.**

* * *

Dear Petunia,

I know you wanted to reach out to him sometimes - after all, he is your sister's son - and I'm sorry I made you hold back because of my paranoia about abnormalities. Perhaps you would have been happier if you had made the choice yourself...

I'm sorry.

Love,

Vernon.

* * *

**I'm waiting for the reviews. ;)**

**-Sana**


	120. From Ginny to Harry

**A/N: This is set sometime between the days just before the Battle of Hogwarts, till some time after the battle during the time Harry and Ginny have still not reconciled.**

* * *

Dear Harry,

Why didn't you take me with you? Don't you trust me enough?

I'd die for you, Harry.

Always yours,

Ginny.

* * *

**I know some of you may think I made Ginny very OOC and seem very weak and dependent on Harry here, but the thing is that's the way I see her! I know there's this whole thing about Movie Ginny being completely pathetic, whereas Book Ginny is a strong, independent young lady. And I completely agree. But she's not perfect, and I'm sure she has her moments of weakness. She's also in love with Harry, and no matter how well she dealt with his dangerous adventures, I know deep down she was terrified for him. Also growing up with 6 brothers means that one of the first lessons Ginny learnt was probably not to show weakness. And just because I made her weak here, doesn't mean she's going against that. This is private.**

**I hope you understood what I was trying to say, though I won't be offended if I get criticised for this! But ANY form of review makes me happy. :D**

**-Sana**


	121. From Fred & George to Professor Quirrell

**A/N: When I'm posting up lots of letters, I try to alternate between angsty and light letters so you guys don't get emotional overload!**

**Here's the last one for today.**

**Although I won't disappear like I did, I can't guarantee how often I'll update.**

**This is from Fred and George to Professor Quirrell.**

* * *

Dear Professor Quirrell,

We never realised we were actually hitting old Moldy-pants in the face when we threw snowballs at you that Christmas.

Thanks for giving us a chance to say that we threw snowballs at Voldy-shanks. We really appreciate it!

Sincerely,

Gred, Fred, Forge and George.

* * *

**The way I signed off may seem a bit odd, but I just think it's something Fred and George would do to confuse Quirrell. They really seem like the type who would make him the victim of their unending pranks.**

**Don't miss me too much, and don't forget to review!**

**-Sana**


	122. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

**A/N: Sorry for disappearing on you guys again. I had thought I could update a few more times before I got caught up in studying, but then stuff happened. So anyway, it's back to exams in ten days or so for me, and damn I'm scared!**

**Quite a few of you wished me luck for my exams, so I thought I'd let you know that I did pretty well, much better than I had expected! The only subject I didn't do as well as I would have liked to was ironically English Language. I am seriously re-evaluating my dream to become a writer!**

**Well, enough about me and my exams, I go on about them quite a lot! You all must think I have nothing else to do in life, but well at the moment I sadly don't.**

**On another note, we now have 50 followers on Unspoken, and I couldn't be happier! I remember when this story was still a baby, only one favourite, review and follower, all from the lovely ****_hervissa_****, who has been with this story since the very beginning and given me useful advice when I asked for it. :) And now, it's grown up so much! I've even got a request from someone to translate this! It makes me all teary. :') I love all of you, and thank you so very very much!**

**Very, very long A/N, I know, but I thought maybe someone might be interested in what's happening in my life... And I'm going to come back in June now!**

**Now, on to these letters, they're between Remus and Tonks, before Remus agrees to get into a relationship with her. I didn't have any inspiration, so I scrolled through the request list, and well, this was requested by ****_hotravenclaw_****, and ****_HalfAMarauder_**** also wanted to see something between these two.**

**Hope you two like it! :)**

* * *

Dear Remus,

Please?

Love,

Tonks.

* * *

Dear Tonks,

I'm very sorry, but I can't accept. Think of the age difference, not to mention the unwanted social degradation you'll experience by being affiliated with someone like me.

I'm sorry, but you deserve better. Someone with a better financial position, who can offer you everything that you deserve. Someone more lively.

Remus.

* * *

Dear Remus,

I don't care. Marry me.

Love,

Tonks.

* * *

Dear Tonks,

Please think about this more thoroughly. I can not accept.

Remus.

* * *

Dear Remus,

No! I don't care! And if I don't care, then why should anyone else?

Please, Remus?

Love,

Tonks.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks. If you love me, you will stop this business right now! I am _this_ close to banging my head on the wall. And you are dangerously close to sounding like Prongs on a particularly bad day when he was struck by the 'Lily-feels'.

* * *

Remus Lupin. I rather like it when you call my Nymphadora... Although, perhaps it would be more... _appealing_ in a more... sensual environment?

* * *

Please. Stop. Now.

* * *

Why? Is it bothering you? That you have no reasons left to reject me besides your own insecurities and depressive thoughts?

* * *

No.

* * *

Oh, so I've been regaled to one word responses now. And here I thought I was making some progress.

* * *

Nymphadora, please.

* * *

No worries, I'll stop now if it scares the big bad wolf.

* * *

Thank you.

* * *

Wait a minute. What are you planning?

* * *

Nymphadora! What. Are. You. Planning.

* * *

No more schemes, I thought we agreed to that!

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks. I don't want to write to your mother.

* * *

My mother agrees with me on this matter, anyway, so that would do no good. Correction, _we_ didn't agree to anything; _you_ agreed to everything.

And please, give me credit, Remus. Even if I am planning something, why would I tell you?

* * *

Nymphadora! I'm already telling you. It's going to be a waste of your time to plan anything. I won't succumb.

* * *

I'd still like to try. Even if you won't succumb... Or will you?...

* * *

**For anyone who wants to know what she's planning, she's planning to really make it hard for poor old Remy to resist her any longer. Seduction, in other words. ;)**

**Also, something exciting; IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. So if you have never left a review, make an exception today, because even if you hated the letters, you can at least leave a birthday wish, right? *puppy-dog eyes***

**Some blatant advertising: Check out my new stories, ****_'Yellow and Grey'_**** and ****_'And Then It All Changed'_****. They're both from the next generation. I'd really appreciate it if you left a review there!**

**See you guys in June! :D**

**-Sana**


	123. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi everybody! WHO'S SURPRISED (AND HAPPY) TO SEE ME? :D ****Long time, no update! Well, my exams are FINALLY over, and now I'm back. But there's a lot of things I have to say to you guys, so please READ THIS A/N TO THE END, even if most of it goes off-track...**

**Alright, so some of you might be aware that I've started a new multi-chapter fic, this time with a plot. I haven't just started one, but two. Both of those are extremely demanding, time-wise. And as much as I hate it, updates on Unspoken aren't going to be as regular as they used to be - once upon a time.**

**That's not the only reason though. I feel like these letters are getting really repetitive. I mentioned this to _LoopyToucan_, who was quick to deny this, and demanded that I continue. I want you guys to let me know what you think about that in a review. For now, I'm going to start writing the bunch of requests I never did.**

**To _FadingToBlack_: You won my challenge and I promised you a one-shot based on your letter. It's coming. I promise. I haven't forgotten about it, I was just incredibly busy, and I will tackle it _very soon_.**

**Another big question, would you guys be interested in a fic with one-shots on each of the letters? I can't promise how long they would be, and if I'd do every single letter here; but this is an idea I've been tossing around for some time, and I feel like I'm ready for it now.**

**I also have another idea for a fic, very similar to this, but a little different. It's basically letters, but with a certain theme: father-son relationships. The first chapter is ready, but I have yet to post it up because I was wondering if you guys will like it... AND I just got a brilliant idea for the fic, so the chapter is NOT ready and I will post it up as soon as it is.**

**So this is an incredibly lengthy A/N, and I'm hoping you will respond to it in a review.**

**And yeah, there's no letter here. The next button will take you there, but PLEASE REPLY to this A/N!**

**-Sana**


	124. From Petunia to Snape - REQUEST

**A/N: I'm ****_hoping_**** you read the previous A/N and ****REPLIED****. If you didn't, ****GO BACK****. ****_Read it and reply._**

**Yup, excessive use of italics and underlining, but ****THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

**Starting of with a request from ****_hervissa_****, Petunia and Snape. This is set after Petunia finds out about Lily's death.**

* * *

_How could you?_

I thought you cared for her! But you only swept her away into a world where she was bound to die, sooner or later.

I told you to leave her alone at home, where she was safe and sound. Your meddling was unwanted, unnecessary and unhelpful.

If it wasn't for you, she would have been alive today. I hope you live the rest of your pathetic life in misery.

Petunia Dursley (nee Evans).

* * *

**Just to make it clear, Petunia does ****_not_**** know that Snape told Voldemort to kill her. She just blames him because he was the one who introduced Lily into that world.**

**I got a review from ****_Guest _****on chapter 121 requesting a Perciver (Percy/Oliver) letter. I hate turning down requests, but I really can not attempt that! I'm not into any sort of slash, and I'm a strong shipper of Audrey/Percy, so it would be beyond impossible for me to attempt Perciver. Sorry. :(**

**And I'm going to say what I always say: review!**

**-Sana**


	125. From Dumbledore to Ariana - REQUEST

**A/N: Okay, so ****_AshNox_**** is next on the list, with a bunch of REALLY difficult requests... Which I'm going to do another time... Since she (he?) doesn't follow the story, so I'm guessing she'll (he'll) never see this anyway. Shh. ;)**

**And then a letter between Dumbledore and Ariana, as requested by ****_To the TARDIS_****. I imagine Dumbledore writing this soon after Ariana's death, so keep in mind he's very young.**

* * *

Dearest Ariana,

'I'm sorry' seems too inadequate and insufficient to cover this incident.

But I am. I am sorry. I never wanted it to end up like this. I never imagined it would end up like this. I never thought Gellert was capable of killing - or that I was capable of killing.

I thought I would be able to protect you from everything, like an older brother should. I didn't know I wouldn't be able to save you from myself.

Ariana... Ariana, do you-

Do you know who did it? Was it my best friend? Or was it me?

Love,

Albus.

* * *

**Review people! (Yes, I am actually this demanding in person too.)**

**-Sana**


	126. From Harry to Hermione - REQUEST

**A/N: Then there was a request from ****_Alicia (guest) _****for a letter between Harry and Hermione. I don't normally do requests from guests and people who don't follow this story, since I doubt they'll ever see the story again. But I figured this was one letter I had to do.**

* * *

Dear Hermione,

Are you happy? Sorry that might have been to blunt, but I don't want to beat about the bush. I need to know, Hermione. Are you happy with him? With Ron?

I can't think of two people more suited to each other, but don't do this for other people, Hermione. Do what you want, not what's expected of you.

And if he dares to hurt you, don't hesitate to tell me. He's my best friend and brother, but you're my sister. I want to protect you.

I love you.

Love,

Harry.

* * *

**I find it ****_impossible _****to believe that Harry wouldn't have realised that Hermione was only pretending to be happy with Ron, as most Dramione's suggest when referring to her relationship with Ron. So this letter targets that.**

**Review please. (I'm very serious. I am feeling VERY review deprived lately.)**

**-Sana.**


End file.
